


Eden

by Lizziebee87



Series: Eden [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Heartache, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lots of Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziebee87/pseuds/Lizziebee87
Summary: Three years have passed since the Almost Armageddon and things have been quiet for Aziraphale and Crowley, but after trying something different in the bedroom their peace might soon be disturbed.





	1. Different

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before so sorry if it sucks. I will try to improve as I go along and more tags may be added.

It’s been three years since the almost Armageddon and the people of London were none the wiser. They went about their day to day lives not knowing they had almost lost them, from heading home from work and picking children up from school the people of Earth were oblivious to the almost end of the world. Maybe it was for the better as humans had a tendency to react badly to such news. 

Aziraphale was looking out of his bookshop window watching the people go by, he was waiting for an important customer to arrive and had some time to spare, a woman with a small child stopped to cross the road and the child waved to the angel shyly. Aziraphale smiled and waved back, children were adorable and the vision of innocence, he was glad that none had been hurt in the bad storms that had happened leading up to the almost Armageddon. A car pulled up outside the shop and a smartly dressed woman stepped out and headed for the door, Aziraphale smiled as she entered “Welcome Miss Turner, it’s wonderful to meet you at last” the angel gave her a gentle hand shake and they headed to the desk. 

Miss Turner was special in that she was being allowed to buy one of Aziraphale’s books, she ran a museum dedicated to the Bronte sisters and was looking for a first edition of Wuthering Heights. She had found one in Aziraphale’s shop and was now here to finish her five year search “it was quite a shock to me when you said you had it here. You have helped me complete the collection” Miss Turner carefully turned the pages with gloved hands smiling widely. “Oh, thank you so much MR Fell”.

Aziraphale had gotten the call from Miss Turner about two weeks ago and upon hearing her request had probed a little down the phone with his magic, he found that she was a genuine collector and fully trustworthy to become an owner of one of his precious books. He would be sad to see it go but happy it was going to a great home. They talked for a while as they finished their deal, they had quite a bit in common what with loving old books. 

Miss Turner left about half an hour later just as a smart black Bentley pulled up outside, she eyed up the tall, slender, red haired man as he stepped on the pavement “Goodness. He’s a handsome one isn’t he, I wouldn’t kick him out of bed” she grinned at Aziraphale playfully. The angel smiled back “yes he certainly is handsome, he’s my husband” he said proudly, Miss Turner blushed deeply “Oh! Well that was embarrassing, thank you again MR Fell I do hope we get to do business again”. She headed back to her car giving the tall, slender man a smile before leaving.  
Crowley watches the car pull away before going up to Aziraphale “what was all that about?” he asked following the angel into the shop and shutting the door, “a special customer, buying a first edition Wuthering Heights. She also stated that she wouldn’t kick you out of bed”. 

Crowley placed his hand on his chest in mock horror “you sold a book. Who are you and were is my husband?” They both laughed and kissed each other deeply “hello Angel. Would you kick me out of bed?”Aziraphale closed up the shop before he answered with a soft “no” and led Crowley upstairs, they hadn’t seen each other for a couple of days as Heaven and Hell had been stirring slightly and the two of them had thought it best to separate till it blew over, thankfully it turned out to be a ‘false alarm’(a rouge demon had decided to run a muck top side and an angel wanted to be a hero and tried to stop him slight chaos happened but nothing major) so the odd couple could reunite.

They had made it clear to their respective former sides to leave them be and so far they had, no angel or Hell spawn had dropped by the bookshop or at Crowley’s flat, so the angel and demon had lived peacefully for three years, declaring themselves married. They even swapped rings with Anathema Pulsiver (née Device) and her husband Newton Pulsiver acting as witnesses, nothing fancy but it was perfect for them. After six thousand years of knowing and not being able to do anything even the smallest gesture made the biggest impact. Crowley removed his sunglasses and studded his Angel with his yellow serpent eyes, his lips held a loving smile as he held Aziraphale close and swayed in place gently. A small dance, just the two of them. Aziraphale could feel the coolness coming from Crowley (one downside to being a snake) and held him closer to try and warm him up, as the their bodies touched Aziraphale felt something different about his husband and looked down between them, nothing looked different but then again Crowley was fully clothed “shall we go to the bedroom?” Aziraphale wanted to find out what his husband was hiding and the bedroom seemed to be the best place to do that. “I thought you’d never ask” Crowley all but purred under Aziraphale’s hands and followed happily, swaying his hips as he walked.

Such a sinful walk and one he knew his husband loved watching.

Once the bedroom door was closed Aziraphale ran his hands over Crowley’s clothing trying to figure out what the sly Demon was hiding, he could just snap his fingers and miracle the clothes away but were was the fun in that? There was nothing better than removing each layer one piece at a time and it allowed him plenty of opportunities to touch Crowley, to feel every part of his sleek frame. The jacket and T-shirt went first and seeing nothing different there Aziraphale focused on something he loved to see, starting from Crowley’s chest and ending at his ankles were neat rows of dark scales down both sides of the demon’s body, they shimmered in the light in deep shades of blue, green, purple and red the same colours that once shimmered in Crowley’s wings before he was banished. These scales just like the snake eyes could not be removed and were always present, Crowley had taken a lot of convincing to remove his clothing at night as he hadn’t wanted Aziraphale to see them. The angel had seen slight traces of them over the years with the different fashions they had both worn but he had never seen the scales fully, now he couldn’t get enough of seeing and touching them. 

Now the angel was running his hands down those smooth scales while kissing the owner of them passionately, he loved seeing the colours change as Crowley moved and he stepped back to continue his searching. Next to be removed were the tight black jeans and once they were gone Aziraphale discovered what he was looking for “so that explains a few things” he said gently reaching out and touching carefully.  
Before the Heaven and Hell ‘false alarm’ Crowley had asked Aziraphale to watch porn on the Internet with him, that wasn’t anything new they had watched it plenty of times to get ideas, but this time they had watched ‘heterosexual porn’ rather than their usual. Aziraphale had no idea why his husband wanted to watch this kind of porn so put it down to him being curious and not wanting to watch it alone, still it was a little awkward and uncomfortable and even after Crowley had gone to bed Aziraphale had watched a little more before switching back to their regular site.

Now he understood. Where Crowley would usually have a penis he now had a vagina and a sheepish look on his face “I wondered if you wanted to try something different tonight. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I can change back”. Aziraphale moved closer and without breaking eye contact gently slipped a finger between Crowley’s legs, his eyes brightened at the reaction he got “let’s give it a go shall we” his voice was deep and it made Crowley shudder in anticipation.

This was new and Aziraphale was certain this meant Crowley was a virgin again, having never had this body part before. So he went slowly gently massaging the sensitive spot that Crowley seemed to enjoy. The demon’s eyes were closed and he was breathing in slow deep breaths, a moan escaping his lips the longer he was touched “just… Just a second” Crowley was barely able to get his words out. Aziraphale stopped, wondering if he had done something wrong but all Crowley did was turn round and settle his back onto the angel’s chest, he then moved the skilled hand back between his legs and Aziraphale started again “Oh! That’s better. By the stars don’t stop” Crowley was panting now and his head rested back on Aziraphale’s shoulder, the angel quickened his pace and soon had Crowley moaning loudly. Thank goodness for a soundproof room.

“Oh! Angel, I… I’m gonna…” Crowley came heavily with a long strangled cry, his body shuddering all over. Aziraphale managed to lay him on the bed before he fell, the angel then removed the top part of his clothing only and settled next to the flushed demon “are you all right love?” He had never seen such a reaction before and was a little afraid that he had hurt Crowley in some way, the contented sigh soon made those thoughts go away. “Have you been practicing? That was magical” Crowley brushed his hand over Aziraphale’s chest making the angel relax, “after you went to bed that night I watched a few more videos, the women seemed to enjoy the men doing that so I thought it was the best starting point. You did like it yes?”

“Oh yes. If your hand can do that then what can the rest of you do?” A clear invitation and one Aziraphale was hoping to hear “well there is one more thing I can do to make sure you are ready, I hear the first time with this part can be painful and I just want to be sure…”  
Crowley cut him off with a soft kiss “show me what it is”.

Aziraphale gave a sly smile and shimmied down the bed, Crowley was about to ask what he was doing but the question was cut off when a surge of pleasure shot through him “holy shit angel is that your tongue?” Crowley weakly pushed himself up into his elbows to see what was happening, the sight of one of Gods pure creations using his tongue that way was the most delightful thing Crowley had ever experienced. Granted Aziraphale was skilled with it but for some reason this felt different and was greatly accepted. Aziraphale worked at a steady pace but could tell Crowley was close by the way his body twitched “Aziraphale, please take me” Crowley’s voice was rasping and desperate, he needed the full climax even though he wanted this to last longer. Maybe with a bit more practice he would find way to last.

Aziraphale quickly shed the rest of his clothing and immediately pushed into Crowley’s body, he was tight and the sensation almost pushed them both to the end “is this OK?

“Yes. Please.”

Thrusting with heated intensity (but not to hard as he didn’t want to hurt Crowley) it didn’t take long before they were both spent, Aziraphale shifted to lay beside his love and Crowley snuggled close to him “was this a good idea. Did you enjoy it?” That had been Crowley’s main fear but the bright eyes that looked at him didn’t hold any regrets “I did and by the sounds of it so did you” Aziraphale had heard some blood pumping sounds come from Crowley’s mouth before but the ones tonight had been far more intense and lustful, “you don’t have to change back right away I think we could have more to discover” the wicked smile on the angel’s lips was enough to make Crowley agree, “keep it till the end of the week?”  
“Sounds good to me dearest.”

And so Crowley did and by the stars neither of them were disappointed, but Crowley started missing his penis and when Monday came around he had had the vagina for five days and was more than ready to change back. So that afternoon when it had quietened down after lunch he sat himself down and focused on changing his body, he tried for over three hours with no success, getting slightly panicked he called Aziraphale upstairs. “Maybe you are a little tired… um… Try changing tonight when you are asleep. You might just need to recharge” Aziraphale caressed the slim waist lovingly and gave Crowley a reassuring smile, it helped a little and as night began to draw in Crowley gave Aziraphale a goodnight kiss and headed to bed. Relaxing his mind and once again focusing on his preferred body part he went to sleep hoping for a better morning.

If only things were that easy.


	2. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley isn't feeling to good.

Crowley awoke the next morning with Aziraphale cuddled close to him, not wanting to wake the angel he stayed still and just watched him sleep for a while. After a nice long sleep Crowley was confident that his body had changed back so didn't bother to look, instead he placed a small kiss onto his husband's lips ''morning angel. Time to get up I'm afraid'' Crowley wasn't a fan of waking Aziraphale up in the mornings because he looked so peaceful and unworried, with a soft sigh the angel opened his eyes and smiled lovingly ''good morning. How are you feeling?''

''I feel great, I think the sleep helped'' Crowley stretched his long limbs and turned to face Aziraphale, ''I don't think I will be shifting that area again for a while''. The two of them stayed in bed for a couple of hours watching the news and just snuggling with each other, Crowley got up to get them something to drink and as he stood up he immediately noticed something wrong. ''Oh no. It hasn't worked''.

Aziraphale looked and for a second his brain wouldn't take in what he was looking at. The sleep hadn't worked, Crowley hadn't changed back ''OK. Um. We might have a problem here.''

''Ya think. Why hasn't it worked? I am fully charged and I was concentrating hard all night, I should have my dick back now''. Crowley was understandably panicked, he had no issues with women but he didn't want to stay as half one forever, Aziraphale had fallen in love with him while he had full man parts so he really wanted them back. Crowley realised he had no idea what to do as this had never happened before, he was a shape shifter he changed his form perfectly in the past and had never gotten stuck. He had times when he would stay as a snake for the winter months and just curl up in the airing cupboard but that was by choice, well he was trying to make a choice now but his body wasn't doing what it was being told to.

He started pacing the room pulling at his hair and muttering to himself, something must be screwing with his magic there was no other explanation ''Aziraphale do you know if any planets are in retrograde right now? We both know what happened when Mars wanted to play''.

''Ah yes. I was rather worried for London during that week''.

''Hehe. Yeah that was fun''.

''I will go and find the charts, which planet would interfere with shape shifting?''

''Saturn. I swear that one has it out for me'' Crowley had stopped pacing and had covered himself over with the blanket, he had suddenly became self conscious and didn't want Aziraphale to look at him.  
He waited for the angel to leave the room before letting his mind wander, what if he was permanently stuck like this? Should he fully change his form in order to feel comfortable? Would his husband still love him? Crowley looked at the small gold band on his ring finger and felt his eyes prick with tears, damn it he was not going to cry, nothing was worth tears. Aziraphale was and the thought of losing him hurt like hell fire. (Not like hell fire could hurt Crowley but you get the idea.)

Aziraphale reappeared with the retrograde charts in his arms, he saw Crowley wiping his eyes and hurried over to the bed ''don't lose heart dearest, let's check these charts and find out what is going on''.  
Crowley took a deep breath, nodded and helped spread out the charts. There were six charts in total and dated back to before the human race, Crowley had no idea how Aziraphale had gotten hold of them and thought it best not to ask, the angel was always full of surprises. They checked each planet with a fine toothed comb and even though Saturn would have been the culprit it wasn't due a retrograde for another couple of years, they had hit a brick wall ''so now what?'' Crowley carefully rolled the charts up and sat back in the bed. There was nothing else that could have caused his current problem apart from himself.

Aziraphale sat back next to him and thought for a while ''well you had the vagina for five days, maybe you kept too long. It might take a little extra time to shift back, just keep trying I guess'' this was the only advice he could think of. It wasn't the best but at what else could he say? ''Aziaphale can I ask you something?''

''Oh cause love''.

''If I can't get my penis back will you still love me? I mean you like my male body but would you be happy to stay with me if I am not fully male?'' Crowley couldn't look Aziraphale in the eyes so focused on the blanket pattern, the angel thought his heart was going to crumble at these words and gently tilted Crowley's face up to look at him ''you hold so much pain inside you. I love you no matter what body parts you have, after six thousand years nothing can make me stop loving you. Please don't fret about losing me.''

These words brought fresh tears to Crowley's eyes and he let them fall freely this time, he allowed Aziraphale to pull him closer and kiss him deeply making all the worry vanish from his mind. Despite the odd situation he was in Crowley still allowed Aziraphale to take him, ''just ignore that area'' Crowley had stated before rolling onto his stomach. They spent the whole day in bed giving comfort to each other, Aziraphale held onto the demon while they made love relishing in the feel of him and the sounds he was making. Crowley followed Aziraphale's lead and soon forgot his troubles, feeling his angel moving in him and bringing him to his seventh orgasm that day (being an angel and a demon had its advantages) Crowley knew his husband would never leave him no matter what. 

Soft skilled hands ran down the smooth rows of scales and knowing that Aziraphale had not abandoned him when Crowley had shown his full serpent form was the indication that nothing could change his mind. ''I love you angel'' Crowley panted and tightened his grip on Aziraphale's thighs as he came, ''I love you too dearest'' Aziraphale followed soon after and the two of them fell asleep curled up close together.

The next few days went by as normal but one afternoon when Crowley was heading back to his flat to water the plants he started feeling strange. His stomach cramped painfully and he just managed to pull over and stop the car before it got worse, he gripped the steering wheel tightly and tried to breath through the pain. He had only felt something like this once and that was when Satan was told his son wasn't going to end the world, that had caused Crowley to fall to his knees as it had felt like someone had stabbed him, could Satan be stirring again? Maybe that was the reason his shifting abilities were messed up. Oh lord, if that was a case then something was definitely wrong and he had to inform Aziraphale as soon as possible. 

The pain subsided and feeling a little more clear headed Crowley continued his journey, ''call Aziraphale'' he called to his phone, ''calling Aziraphale'' the phone responded. The call was answered quickly ''hello dear is everything alright?''

''Not sure. I just suffered a stabbing pain through my gut, the last time that happened the big boss down stairs came up for a quick visit'' Crowley tried to kept his voice calm but fear was starting to creep in. Could Hell be trying to restart Armageddon, if so things would go down hill very quickly and Crowley wasn't sure he and his allies would be able to stop it again.  
Down the phone he heard Aziraphale gasp ''I will dig about and see what I can find from 'up there'. Are you alright?''

''I'm fine. I'm at the flat and will poke around the pit the best I can. Love you''.

'' Love you too. Be careful.''

The call ended and Crowley turned to head to his office but as he started walking his stomach cramped again, he just made it to the toilet before he was violently sick. All he could do was sit on the floor trembling as his body behaved in an alien manner, he didn't get sick, he was a demon and they did not get sick.  
A cold sweat covered Crowley's body, he weakly pulled his damp clothing off and just lay on the tiled floor drained of all energy ''I need to warm up'' he thought urgently and slowly got to his feet. Head spinning and stomach wanting to leave his body the demon managed to find his dressing gown and pulled it tightly round him. Something Crowley had to suffer with was the fact he was mostly cold blooded, when in serpent form he was fully so but when in his corporeal form his blood was lukewarm so he would get cold ridiculously fast but thankfully he could warm up easily.

Crowley got into bed and practically made a nest with the covers, he should call Aziraphale but didn't want to bother him if he was going to spy on Heaven for answers. He'll just have to try and sleep it off and start his own spying later tonight, that sounded like a good plan so with no farther thoughts Crowley closed his eyes and fell into a deep but uncomfortable sleep.  
He woke up around three the following morning and had to rush to the toilet to be sick again, he felt so much worse than he did a few hours ago. He hadn't eaten anything so he was dry heaving painfully for thirty minutes, eyes watering and body shacking ''OK. This is clearly trying to tell me something but what?''  
This time the cramping didn't go away so Crowley just stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the morning, nothing stayed down for long even water and by early afternoon Crowley was beyond panicked and called Aziraphale.

The angel got to the Mayfair flat as fast as he could and was horrified by the state his husband was in ''why didn't you call me sooner?'' The angel stripped the dressing gown off the slender frame and sat Crowley in the bath, getting the water to a comfortable temperature he made the demon soak to help him warm up ''maybe I should call a doctor'' Aziraphale said gently as he sat by the bath, ''do you know one who knows how to treat demons? I really don't want to be messed around with right now'' Crowley felt a little better now that he was warming up but he knew full well the second he moved he would be sick again. He needn't have worried because Aziraphale took charge of everything, he emptied the bath and lifted Crowley out, dried him carefully and got him into bed. 

Once Crowley was asleep the angel opened the computer and typed Crowley's symptoms into Google, vomiting, cold sweats, fatigue and stomach cramps, he hit enter and waited for the answers. Quite a long list appeared and Aziraphale mentally crossed them off as he went down the page, ''common cold and flu, (no we are immune to those), food poisoning, (we eat a lot of the same things)'' the list got shorter and Aziraphale was about to give up but then one word caught his eye, ''pregnancy''. No. No surely not. Crowley was male, it wasn't possible for that to happen ''unless he changed a little more than he intended to. Oh my stars''. Aziraphale hurried to the bedroom and looked a his sleeping husband and everything fell into place. ''I have got my husband pregnant''.


	3. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can guess where this is going.

During the night Aziraphale left Crowley’s bedside once, he had gone to an all night pharmacy and his purchase now sat on the bedside table. He watched Crowley sleep not able to fully understand what was currently happening, “maybe he isn’t. That’s why I bought that so we can find out” Aziraphale had wanted to wake his husband up and tell him what ‘might’ be going on but seeing how pale and sickly Crowley looked he had decided against it, it could wait till morning.

The angel managed to get his mind focused on his book and the next thing he knew the sun was coming up, the soft gray glow of a London sunrise lit the room with a gentle light, enough to see Crowley clearly but not enough to wake him. Aziraphale put his book down and looked lovely at the sleeping demon taking in his flame red hair, handsome face and long limbs “God definitely took her time creating you. Sometimes I wonder if She realizes She made a mistake banishing you.” Aziraphale had been thinking this since The Garden, the fact Crowley had been punished so greatly despite him not being evil had eaten away at the angel, so many angels in Heaven were far worse and had done far worse but they were allowed to continue being so with no punishment. It wasn’t fare. Wanting to distract himself for a while Aziraphale went to water the house plants, he knew Crowley loved them even if he scared them by shouting for them to be better, maybe some plants would look nice in the bookshop.

Spraying the plants and checking the leaves was a very relaxing job and soon Aziraphale found himself talking to them, he told them his fears over Crowley's sickness and what would happen if the wrong people found out ''we don't even know if he is pregnant. Maybe I should wake him and let him know'' the angel slowly made his way back to the bedroom and spotted Crowley carefully pushing himself up. His face was still off colour and his hair was flat to his head with sweat, he looked around with blurry eyes before spotting Aziraphale standing in the doorway ''hello angel. How long was I asleep?'' He rubbed at his eyes trying to clear them, he had dark circles and the usually bright yellow looked dull.

Aziraphale sat back down and took his husband's hand gently ''you have been asleep for a while, I didn't want to wake you. Crowley I have something important to tell you, I think I know what has made you ill.''  
''Is it Hell causing trouble? I don't think I could be bothered stopping that right now''.

''No dear, I looked up your symptoms on the internet and while many could be impossible to happen as you are immune to all illnesses there was one that was very possible...'' Aziraphale trailed off and looked at the floor, ''Oh goodness how do I put this? When you changed you sexual organs did you change everything?''

''What do you mean by everything?''

''Women don't just have a vagina, they have another bit too. Did you give yourself a womb?'' The look of utter confusion on Crowley's face said everything Aziraphale needed to know, if Crowley had given himself a womb it wasn't intentional ''what no. I didn't think about having one of those. Why? What are you trying to say?'' 

''I think you should take this'' Aziraphale handed Crowley a box that contained pregnancy tests ''I have a feeling we may have...'' he stopped talking when he saw the look the demon was giving him because he thought Crowley was going to attack him, but seconds later his faced changed. He suddenly looked very frail and vulnerable ''how do I use these?'' He held up the pregnancy tests and got out of bed, Aziraphale pulled him close and held him tightly ''let's go to the bathroom, there are instructions inside.''

Crowley read the instructions carefully three times before taking one of the tests, they then had to wait about three minutes before getting any answers. But this would only give them one answer the others would most likely never be answered, Crowley was so sure he hadn't fully changed everything as he had only wanted a simple swap ''must be all or nothing I suppose.'' Aziraphale was waiting outside the door and called through to him ''is everything alright?'' It had gone quiet once the bathroom door was closed and the angel was beginning to think Crowley had climbed out of the window ''yes. I'll be out in a second.'' The door opened and Crowley's tired face smiled softly at him ''we just have to wait for this to work'' he held up the test with a shacking hand, putting his arm around Crowley's waist and they headed to the living room. 

They sat in silence unable to look at the test that waited on the table, it still hadn't reviled anything and this was turning into the longest three minutes of their lives, Crowley held onto Aziraphale's hands in a failed attempt to stop them shacking ''what will happen if I am?'' This question came heavily from Crowley's lips and it caused Azirapahle to hold him tighter, ''we will figure it out as we go.''  
They ended up waiting five minutes before plucking up the courage to look at it, Crowley took a deep breath and looked at the little screen ''pregnant. Oh...'' 

Azirapahle took the test and looked at it himself, the word was clear to read and there was no mistaking it ''come here'' he pulled Crowley to him and held tight ''I am so sorry dearest.''

''Why? This wasn't your fault it was mine, the whole thing was my idea.''

''You are not going to take all the blame for this, as the humans say 'it takes two to tango' and we have definitely done that.'' Aziraphale heard a small laugh from his husband and moved slightly so they could look at each other, ''we have gone through a lot together and we will do this together. I love you so much you know that right?''

''I love you to. I was so afraid you were going to leave me if I...'' Crowley stopped talking and kissed his angel instead, sometimes talking can make things worse and all Crowley wanted to do was curl up with Aziarpahle and stay there till the baby arrived, he had been abandoned so many times in his life that the demon was expecting Aziraphale to walk away at some point. ''I want to tell you something, you know that moment you told me you had given away your sword?''

''Yes I vaguely remember that'' Aziraphale nodded slowly and smiled playfully at Crowley's raised eyebrow, ''well that was the moment I felt something towards you. When She banished me my heart was frozen, She did it on purpose, but then I saw you standing on the wall and I felt my chest warm slightly. As we talked and when you told me you had given away your sword the ice melted completely. You brought me back to life.''

Aziraphale listened to the confession with wide eyes, he had known Crowley had loved him since The Garden but he didn't know it had been his act of defiance, he had been asked countless times what had happened to his sword but he had always managed to deflect the question. He now looked at Crowley and felt his love for him become stronger, he didn't know that was possible but he wouldn't question it, he snuggled against his husband and gently placed a hand on his lower abdomen smiling brightly and kissing Crowley lovingly, ''I am blessed to know you my dearest.''


	4. Unwanted visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unwanted visitors arrive at the bookshop.

During the next few months Crowley had to change his lifestyle drastically, no alcohol, what was Aziraphale thinking? “it’s bad for the baby” his husband had stated sternly while looking through the online page he had found. The page had been very helpful to them as it had given Aziraphale an answer to help the morning sickness, ginger tea had done wonders and thankfully Crowley had grown to love the taste.

The demon was now sporting a small bump which stood out more on his slim frame as he had no fat on him, Crowley managed to cover this with loose T-shirts and could still go for walks outside with no one knowing what he was hiding. The humans probably wouldn’t know that he was pregnant, thinking that he was just a little chubby but the couple didn’t want to risk it. They hadn’t gone to see any doctors or have scans as they had no idea what they would think of this, Crowley had offered to fully change into a woman in order to do this but Aziraphale asked him not to as he thought it wasn’t fare on Crowley to have to do this “you shouldn’t have to hide your true self just to fit in”. These words had caused Crowley to tear up a little and he cursed for being so emotional, it turned out to be something called ‘hormones’ and despite looking these up they still didn’t understand what they were, “they make me cry, irritable and horny as fuck” Crowley growled shutting the laptop. He had been horny, more so than usual and this had embarrassed him to no end, he had wanted any kind of contact and Aziraphale had been worried he would hurt the baby so they had come up with a compromise. They wouldn’t have full on sex unless Crowley was in full desperation for it, the rest of the time Aziraphale would use his hands or this tongue to satisfy his husband’s needs, this suited them both and they continued their day to day lives as normal. 

They had both moved into the bookshop as it was a more comfortable atmosphere than the nearly empty Mayfair flat, Crowley had busied himself in the back room taking stock of a delivery of special books that had arrived, Aziraphale was finishing up with the delivery firm and Crowley could hear their voices coming through the door. The sound of Aziraphale’s voice was soothing and the confident way he was talking was so different from they shy almost unsure way he used to talk three years ago, he had grown up so to speak and it made Crowley proud to see this. The change had started after their body swap prank and Crowley wondered if a little bit of him had stayed behind or if being separated from the other angels had brought out the confidence Aziraphale had been forced to hide. Either way it was a great step forward, he looked up from his list at the sound of footsteps and smiled at Aziraphale as he entered “I could have done that” the angel told him gently putting his arms around Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley kissed the back of Aziraphale’s hands and lent back against him “writing a list isn’t going to tire me or the baby, I needed to do something” he turned in the embrace held Aziraphale to him “you sounded so confident and alive when talking to the delivery guy, I like it”.

“I have felt so much more free the past few years and even though it was a little frightening at first, feeling that freeness, it now feels right. I have you to thank for it my love”. Crowley wasn’t sure he was fully responsible but trying to convince Aziraphale of that was a losing battle at the moment, so he just snuggled against his husband’s shoulder and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. “Have you thought of any baby names yet?” Aziraphale placed his hands on the small bump and gave it a gentle rub, “we have ages to go yet, but I have thought of a couple”.

“Really, what are they?”

Crowley gave a mischievous smile “for a boy I was thinking Cthulhu and for a girl Medusa”, he gave a cackling laugh at the look on Aziraphale’s face “I am only joking. Oh I love seeing that frown”.

“That wasn’t funny, I thought you were being serious” it was hard to tell when Crowley was joking or not because he could keep a straight face in any situation when the need called for it, “no but seriously, have you thought of any?” Aziraphale continued to rub Crowley’s belly and was just content to stand there for the rest of the day, Crowley shook his head “no. I have tried but nothing felt right, I would like for the baby to have a ‘normal’ name but also one that sounds angelic. I thought maybe Angelica for a girl but that seemed to on the nose”. Who knew picking a name would be so hard.

The sound of the bell ringing in the shop brought them out of their moment “back to work” Aziraphale sighed and kissed Crowley before going back to the main floor. As he did he got an terrible shock. Standing before him were the archangel Gabriel and his little crony Sandalphon, both of them smiled as they saw him, “Aziraphale. It’s wonderful to see you”.

In the back room Crowley froze and instinctively placed his hand on his bump in a protective way, the sound of Gabriel’s voice sent daggers up his spine. He heard Aziraphale’s voice and the sharp tone it held, “what are you two doing here? I made it quite clear I was to be left alone” Aziraphale hoped the unwanted visitors wouldn’t notice the gold band on his finger, or if they did they wouldn’t know what it meant. Maybe he could slip it into his pocket with out anyone seeing.

Gabriel looked around before answering “we haven’t seen or heard anything from you or the demon for a while so I thought we would pop down here and check up on you. So where is the filthy snake?” The archangel fixed his violet eyes on Aziraphale’s blue ones and was a little surprised when he didn’t flinch, if anything he looked insulated and annoyed. Aziraphale knew he had to keep his cool but when Sandalphon started pacing the shop, sniffing as he went, Aziraphale was getting worried. He hoped Crowley could get upstairs quickly enough. Sandalphon stopped and took a deep breath “there is evil here and I doubt it’s the books this time, it’s far to strong.”

“These politicians are questionable people. You should give the Tony Blair book a sniff” Aziraphale was blunt with his words and wished the two angels would just leave. “You haven’t answered my question Aziraphale. Where is the demon Crowley?”

“I don’t know” Aziraphale lied “now I have work to do, you have seen me now please leave”. Both Gabriel and Sandalphon looked shocked at this but made no show of leaving, instead they both looked towards the back of the shop “don’t think we haven’t had an idea of what you and Crowley have been doing. To be honest it’s disgusting to think about and you should be banished for it” Gabriel had taken some very pointed steps towards Aziraphale as he spoke and was now in his face, “I will ask you one last time. Where is he?”

“I don’t know. How many more times do you want me to say it?” Aziraphale looked Gabriel in the eye the whole time and this made his superior question if he was in fact telling the truth, he wasn’t ready to let it go however “this isn’t over Aziraphale. We will be back after talking it through with the boss, really think about what you say next time and think about who’s side you are on” with that the two angels left. Aziraphale closed up the shop and hurried out the back “CROWLEY. CROWLEY WHERE ARE YOU” he called, the urgency in his voice echoed through the shop and up the stairs, he heard movement above him and saw Crowley’s face appear over the banister. The angel ran up to him “are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes I’m alright, this is bad. They must know, they must feel something”.

This could only get worse and all the couple could do was hold each other tight.


	5. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are tense after the visit.

Neither Crowley or Aziraphale slept well that night, both of them tossed and turned till the early hours of the morning. The visit from Gabriel and Sandalphon had put them both on edge wondering if their body swap had been discovered and they were now being hunted, the thought of them standing trial again but correctly this time had them both fearful. Especially now with the baby on the way.

They just lay in bed cuddled close staring at the ceiling, Aziraphale had one hand protectively on Crowley’s bump hoping that was giving comfort to the baby, though the little one had no idea what was going on, “perhaps we should go to Tadfield for a while. They won’t find us there” Aziraphale didn’t like the idea of running away but the safety of his family came first, they knew Tadfield well now and often thought of it as a second home when they went for long weekends away, Crowley shook his head sadly “they would look there eventually. We would only be delaying the inevitable, we can’t risk putting the people of Tadfield in danger by going there” he knew that the angels and demons would not go to Tadfield without good reason, not with Adam Young and his friends there. The former antichrist still had a protective charm on the place and it kept out unwanted and dangerous creatures.

Crowley started to shift and he pushed himself up so he could look down at Aziraphale, in the dim light he could see the worry in his blue eyes and it caused his chest to tighten “is it possible for the magical shield to detect the baby? Since he or she is half angel and half demon would that cause a rift or something?” That sounded logical enough, the shield was put in place to alert heaven and hell of any renegade angels or demons on Earth, so it may well be picking up the new life growing inside Crowley. So that meant no matter where they went they would still be hunted down.

Not wanting to risk the angels coming back Aziraphale had placed protection runes around the shop and flat to stop any creature, angel or demon, from entering with out permission. He could feel them humming away in the back of his mind and he hoped this didn’t alert Gabriel as the archangel may well get suspicious and come snooping around. 

Aziraphale ran his hands down Crowley’s back slowly to try and offer some comfort, “the shield has been up for so long I had almost forgotten it was there. If that’s how they have noticed our relationship then we can try escaping to Alpha Centauri, I doubt they will look for us there” again the plan to run sounded wrong and unfair but they didn’t have many options ahead of them. Crowley sensed the angel’s discomfort and started running a hand down his chest making small circles as he went, this made Aziraphale sigh and lean into the touch keeping his own hands caressing the demon’s back in slow purpose strokes. Crowley dipped his head planting small kisses on Aziraphale’s chest, causing his husband to gasp at the sudden touch, Aziraphale felt Crowley smile against his skin so he started running his fingers through the flaming hair as an invitation to continue. 

After he had gotten the fair skin flushed red with kisses and tiny bites Crowley straddled Aziraphale’s lap allowing the hungry angel to run his hands down the shimmering scales and up the inside of his thighs, both of them were breathing heavily even though they had barely started. They had been so fired up after the angel’s unwanted visit that they needed an outlet and this seemed to be the best choice, they really didn’t have any others at this time of the morning anyway. Crowley could feel himself getting wet and positioned his hips above Aziraphale’s already hard dick, he slid himself on with a sinful moan and started moving immediately, “be careful dearest” Aziraphale whispered, finding an intense rhythm that brought the two of them close to the edge but Aziraphale held back slightly wanting this to last longer. He held Crowley’s hips to help the demon raise and fall as he rode out his frustration and fears, all the while keeping eye contact with each other.

When Crowley started to slow down Aziraphale took over, he very carefully got Crowley onto his back and continued thrusting into him (they had both decided that the vagina wasn’t all that bad and that they might as well use it), so now with heat burning away inside them they both moaned each others names and pleas for more. Aziraphale stole deep hungry kisses from his husband’s lips and Crowley was happy to give them “I’m almost there angel. Keep going” pushing his head back into the pillow Crowley offered Aziraphale the perfect opportunity to place small bites on his neck, the demon came with a loud cry of Aziraphale’s name and the angel followed by growling out Crowley’s name with his final thrusts. 

They lay on their sides continuing to kiss and touch while the sun rose outside, London would start to buzz in a few hours with the early morning risers heading to work and night-shift workers heading home. What would this morning bring? They didn’t know and right now they didn’t care, they only wanted to stay here, they just wanted to live in peace and be left alone. Why was that so complicated for anyone to understand? 

Some times Crowley wondered if they had both been created for the sole purpose of being the scapegoats for their former sides, if anything went wrong it was always them being pulled up over it, if some dirty work needed doing it was their job to sort it out. Hence why the antichrist mix up had happened, it wasn’t wholly Crowley’s fault but he had still been blamed for that cock up. He brushed his fingers through Aziraphale’s soft blonde curls and drew him closer not ever wanting to let him go. He tried looking ahead to the future and what life would be like with the baby, it sounded like hard work but he knew Aziraphale wouldn’t leave him to do it all. Who would the baby look like? Red hair or blonde hair? Blue eyes or yellow? Crowley hoped blue because yellow would be impossible to explain. Boy or girl? He didn’t mind, as long as the baby was healthy. 

Would they be able to raise their child in safety? By the stars he hoped so.


	6. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels plot in heaven, they have some truly evil plans.

Standing a little way off from the other angels the archangel Michael finished her call and turned back to them, her face held a sour frown and her steps were heavy as she walked back. Gabriel, Sandalphon and Uriel waited to hear what she had found out, as the most inpatient of all the angels Michael was always the first one to put anything into motion and this was no exception.

“Well my informant downstairs has told me that they have been keeping a loose eye on Crowley and what he tells me turns my stomach. Ugh! Allowing a demon to touch you that way is vile and to think it’s Aziraphale of all angles doing it. I knew there was something between them”. Michael finished her rant and turned to Sandalphon “you are certain the demon was at the bookshop?”

“Yes. The smell of evil was very fresh, lingering I would say meaning the demon was there the whole time or he left seconds before we got there. The smell of Aziraphale’s clothing was also recent”. The rat faced angel looked disgusted having said this. Gabriel spoke up “what good would lying do for them? Did they not think we would notice something? I still don’t know how Aziraphale survived the hell fire but I have a feeling Crowley has something to do with it” he turned his violet eyes onto the other angels “who can we trust to watch them constantly?”

Uriel shook her head “they both know every angel here and Crowley knows all the demons in hell, they would be on the look out for anyone of us. Unless…” She trailed off thinking, her gold freckles shining away in the light “what if one of us takes control of a human. They wouldn’t be looking for that”. Not a bad idea but the thought of taking control of a human body made the other three angels shudder, “it won’t be for long. Just so we can get complete proof of what is going on inside that shop, Aziraphale has place protection runes around the inside to stop us entering” Uriel had picked up the magical shift when the runes had been put in place and it didn’t take her long to find out where they were.

“It would need to be someone who wouldn’t cause suspicion while hanging around. Like a postman perhaps or a street cleaner” Sandalphon suggested remembering some of the the human jobs he had seen around London. “That’s a good idea Sandalphon, but even they need to move about. Michael what does your informant disguise himself as while watching the shop?” Gabriel had been taking in all he was hearing and thought Uriel’s plan was a great one but they needed the right people to control, Michael blinked at him “a painter. He works on the shop front across the road from the bookshop, he isn’t there every day though as Crowley would detect him. I always knew She made a mistake banishing him.”

“What do you mean by that Michael?” Uriel asked her eyes wide in shock.

“Crowley has extensive knowledge of both heaven and hell, he can out wit us both and for far to long he has been five steps ahead of us. He should not have been banished he should have been fried out of existence”. Michael growled after saying all this and Gabriel held her shoulders gently “we all agree that She should have done that. Crowley has always been a handful but now he is an ever growing thorn in our sides, let’s find away to keep him and Aziraphale under watch before finally putting an end to this”.

“What sort of end? She allowed Crowley to keep some of his powers and he has his hell powers too. Despite banishing him She still sees him as Her favourite. What can we do?”

“Simple. We remove his source of his power” Gabriel gave his fellow angels a wide smile, they gasped when they realized what he meant.

“That’s unthinkable. But without them he would have no magic, he would be forced live and run like a human” Uriel tugged at her jacket sleeve as she thought about what had just been suggested, but she didn’t disagree with it. “I’m in” she said at last.

“Me too” Sandalphon nodded, a sickening grin on his mouth.

“So am I, I’m just a little angry that it has taken this long to think of it” Michael said through clenched teeth.

“Me too. But let’s start getting ready and don’t look so worried, it’s not like any of us will ever lose their wings. Only those who deserve it will” Gabriel laughed thinking how clever he was and how he had finally out smarted Crowley. But he and the others had no idea that were being listened too. 

Even walls in heaven have ears.


	7. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell finds out.

Looking out of the bedroom window Crowley eyed up the person painting the shop opposite, he had been there for the past year working every two to three days before going off for a while, then coming back and doing the same routine. The shop front wasn’t even that big and shouldn’t have taken that long to do, so one afternoon Crowley had very carefully probed the painter with a tiny bit of his magic and sure enough he got a warning buzzing in his head. Demon.

So hell hadn’t left him alone after all, this made his blood boil and it took a lot of restraint to not go down there and fry the bastard. Aziraphale entered the bedroom and placed his arms around Crowley’s waist “is he still there?" Upon hearing that there was a demon on his doorstep Aziraphale had panicked and had ordered Crowley to stay upstairs. His husband didn’t like being ordered to do stuff but he did as he was told this time, he had past the last two days sleeping and talking to the baby. Crowley lent back on Aziraphale’s chest “yes he’s still there. Thought he was so clever” there was a deep rumble in Crowley’s voice that only appeared when he was either angry or aroused. He certainly wasn’t aroused now.

If this demon had been watching the shop for a year or so then he had definitely seen something, he had definitely reported it back to the wrong people. “If hell knows then so does heaven. ''I know Michael has an informant down there, that’s how they got the holy water for your trial” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s shoulder gently and they both watched as the painter packed up his tools, looked around and left. Vanishing with a pop. Damn it, they were in danger. Crowley turned to face Aziraphale and placed his forehead against his “Oh angel. Why are they bothering us now? All we want is to be left alone, we haven’t done anything to unsettle them”.

“But we have dearest. We have done the one thing our kinds should never do, we are together and I doubt it matters if we are on sides or not. I am an angel, you are a demon and it’s not the done thing” Aziraphale rubbed Crowley’s arms slowly “but I would never change anything. I have only ever felt alive and whole when I am with you. I love you so much.”

“I love you Aziraphale. I would never part with you for anything, I am proud to call myself your husband”. With the bump between them Aziraphale and Crowley couldn't hold each other tight enough ''I can't wait for the baby to be born. Just so I can be close to you again'' Crowley patted his bump gently, Aziraphale sighed softly ''I will always be close to you''. They kept watch out the window for an another hour but the demon painter didn't come back ''he will be back in a couple of days'' Crowley stated angrily ''until then we had better rest''.

...HELL...

The demon painter hurried down the dark, damp and gloomy hallways to his bosses office, oh boy did he have a report to give. Beelzebub was waiting for any news on Crowley ''well what have you found out?'' The demon cleared his throat ''Lord Beelzebub what I have to tell you is vile beyond imagining, Crowley has move into the bookshop with the angel. It gets better...'' he continued before Beelzebub could interrupt ''they go walking at night and from what I could tell Crowley is looking a little wider around the middle.''

''What do you mean by wider?''

''I think he might be expecting. I went through their rubbish bins one night and found this'' the demon handed over the pregnancy test. He had no idea what it was but the box had given him some information. Beelzebub took the test and looked at it ''that izzz disgusting. We need to do something about it''.

''I have been keeping heaven informed the best I could, I have a feeling they will be coming up with their own punishments for the two of them'' the demon waited for orders.

''Continue what you have been doing. I will contact Gabriel and find out what is going on'' Beelzebub dismissed the demon and made preparations to call the archangel. If Crowley and the angel were together in that way then they were braking every rule ever made, Crowley had cornered himself this time.

If he was expecting a half demon half angel spawn then there may be chances to twist the baby to their side. The right demons could easily turn it to the side of hell, Crowley and Aziraphale would have to be removed in order to stop them from interfering, that could be arranged without difficulty. All Beelzebub had to do was find out how long they had before the baby was born and convince heaven to allow hell to keep it. 

Beelzebub made the call.


	8. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some deception and more plotting.

The weather was a little gloomy the next morning but that didn't stop Aziraphale from humming away as he got the shop ready, he and Crowley had gotten a good nights sleep despite the danger hanging over them. Knowing that the demon painter wouldn't be back for a couple of days Crowley had gone out for a walk during the very early hours of the morning.

Aziraphale opened the blinds on the door windows and saw a young woman waiting outside, he opened the door and addressed her gently ''hello my dear. May I help you?''  
The woman smiled up shyly, she had ebony skin and large dark eyes. She wore simple jeans, sweat shirt and trainers, all in all she was very normal. ''Oh! I'm sorry sir, I have been past this shop many times and wondered if I may have a look. It's alright if I can't'' she looked nervous and fiddled with the sleeve of her sweat shirt.

''This is a shop miss, you are welcome to look around. Please come in'' Aziraphale stepped back and let the woman in. She looked around at the endless supply of books ''goodness. I have never seen so many old books before, you must get them from all over the world''. Aziraphale nodded ''I do indeed. Please look around at your leisure, call me if you need anything''.

Uriel felt pleased with herself. She had tricked Aziraphale into welcoming her into the shop, she had got passed the protection runes. She had taken over the body of a young student, someone who would blend in and look innocent enough to play with Aziraphale's gentle nature. Looking around the shop Uriel did her best to not appear suspicious, she was searching for the protection runes that were keeping her fellow angels out. She had to remove at least two in order to brake the circle but she had to choose them carefully, braking two runes near each other would alert Azirapahle and the plan would have to be abandoned. 

''Do you run this shop by yourself?'' Uriel asked watching Aziraphale move some books round, ''most of the time I do. But I have my husband to help me from time to time'' Aziraphale couldn't keep the smile off his lips as he said this. Uriel hid her shudder ''your husband? Is he here today?''

''He isn't feeling well and has been on bed rest the past few days.''

''Oh dear. Nothing bad I hope'' it took a lot of effort to try and sound upset at this news, but she had to keep up the nice girl appearance.

''No, no. Nothing bad, he just needs rest. Please continue looking around.''

Uriel spent a good couple of hours in the shop, she had found and broke two runes successfully. She could now come back tonight in her real form and snoop to her hearts content. Uriel had been chosen to do this as she had spent the least amount of time on Earth during the planets life so she had little chance of being discovered. 

''Thank you for letting me look around sir. I should get going now, I have really enjoyed talking to you'' Uriel left the shop and walked down the street, she kept an eye on her surroundings before ducking into an ally way. Making sure no one was watching Uriel left the young woman's body, leaving her unconscious on the ground, the angel didn't care, she just wanted to get back to heaven and wait for night fall.

Being in another body had been utterly uncomfortable and it felt nice to be in her own form again. Uriel entered the bright, sterile environment that was heaven and settled down to wait.

Around eleven O'clock that night Uriel arrived back at the bookshop, she stood in the middle of the main room feeling pleased that the runes were no longer working. Producing a dim light to help her see better Uriel located the back stairs and headed up to the flat, it was a small but comfortable space and due to the silence Uriel began to think no one was there. She stepped quietly along the hallway looking into the living room and kitchen as she went, the place was well lived in and well loved, a long deep moan drifted down the hall from the bedroom.

Following the sound Uriel found the bedroom door and opened it as carefully as she could. Part of her wished she hadn't but now she could confirm what had been speculated.

Crowley was on his back, hands gripping the headboard and head pushed back into the pillows. Aziraphale was between the demon's thighs gently rocking into him, the angel was panting softly and he nuzzled Crowley's long slim neck with affection. Uriel watched in silence as this vile act took place, she would never have imagined Azirapahle, nervous, idiotic Aziraphale would do something like this, giving himself to a demon. The two figures on the bed shifted slightly and for the first time Uriel noticed the bump of Crowley's belly. By the All Mighty. This was worse than they had feared. 

Crowley had started moaning in long loud bursts and Azirapahle was whispering soft loving words to him, Uriel had seen and heard enough so she left as quickly as possible. Getting back to heaven she was met by Gabriel and Michael ''how did it go?'' Gabriel asked seeing the look of hatred on her face. Uriel took a deep breath ''they are most definitely together. I saw them having sex and it is clear that Crowley is pregnant''.

Michael growled fiercely ''that settles it. We need to put an end to this as quickly as possible'' she turned to Gabriel and waited for his reply, but before he could say anything he got an 'incoming call', he cleared his throat ''please excuse me''.

Uriel and Michael watched as he talked to someone on his 'angel phone'. Gabriel was clearly tense ''NO! Absolutely not, out of the question. Yes I understand that it is an abomination but you are not keeping it, we will deal with it and the both of them too. This conversation is over. Goodbye'' Gabriel returned to the other angels ''that was Beelzebub, turns out they also know about this baby and they want to keep it. They want to turn it into one of them''.

''And give them an extra set of hands to fight against us, no way'' sneered Michael with enough venom to rival any venomous spider, her gold lips were curled tightly. ''How is it possible for this to have happened?'' Michael turned on Uriel as she asked this, Uriel frowned ''from what I saw Crowley didn't the usual male parts, I have a feeling they have had a terrible accident''.

While the three of them talked about this horrid situation Sandalphon came hurrying over to them, he had been doing some research of his own and had discovered something interesting ''turns out Crowley's powers work much differently than ours and other demons''.

''Yes we know this Sandalphon'' yelled Michael irritated by the interruption.

''Let me finish. When we remove his wings he will not become human he will turn back into a snake. He will never be able to shift again'' Sandalphon was smiling widely at the others faces. 

''That is interesting news. Oh! We could punish them greatly with that. We need to separate them, we have to get Crowley up here. When we have him the whole thing is simple, we get rid of the baby, we get rid of his wings and we keep him chained in the cells. After a while even his snake form will be harmless'' Gabriel was feeling a great rush of power one he only got when he had finally gotten the upper hand.

Aziraphale and Crowley had made enemies of the wrong people and they were now closing the net. The two of them had gotten themselves into a vulnerable position and by the sounds of it were doing nothing to correct it, those idiots.

The four angels knew it would be near impossible to get to Crowley, but they had to try. They had the element of surprise after all, they would do it tomorrow night. All they had to do was get Aziraphale away from the shop and Crowley would be theirs, easy. Right? They had planned everything out to the last detail and could not afford mistakes.

Things had to get back to normal. This had to end now.


	9. Setback and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels make their move, things don't always go as planed.

The next morning Azirapahle looked lovingly at a sleeping Crowley while he got dressed, he had tried his husband out last night and was now happy to just let him sleep. The angel thought back to the way Crowley had behaved during the night and it made his cheeks burn with the memory.

He gave Crowley a small kiss and went to leave the bedroom, as he opened the door he felt his magic buzz in warning. The protection runes were not functioning, someone had been standing outside his bedroom door ''Uriel'' he breathed as he hurried down to the shop. Making the runes glow Aziraphale looked for the broken spaces, ''she must have used that young woman's body. I am so stupid'' he found the first space behind one of the tables and the second one near the back room, Aziraphale lent back on the door frame and ran his hands over his face.

Crowley felt the discomfort poking at him as he woke up, he dressed and went down stairs to find Aziraphale sitting behind his desk looking very troubled ''what's wrong angel?'' 

''The protection runes have been tampered with, an angel was here last night. I have a felling we have been found out'' Aziraphale took Crowley's hand and looked at him with sad eyes ''we really should leave London tonight''.  
Crowley agreed ''Tadfield would be the safest place. Do you think they will come back?''

''Yes I do and I think they will try something tonight. Go back up stairs and pack, I will get things ready down here'' Aziraphale tried to keep a brave face as he watched Crowley head back up the stairs, he then removed some more of the runes and replaced them some that would cause trouble for the angels should they come knocking. He was not going to let the four of them off easily. ''Keep your wits about you, you stupid angel, don't be caught out again'' Aziraphale found muttering to himself a good way to calm down but he often reprimand himself while doing so.

Crowley packed two cases with the most important items the two of them would need during their extended time away. He was pissed at the angels for getting one over on them but he knew Aziraphale would be angry at himself, ''I had better tell him not to take the blame. I also hope whoever saw us last night got an eye full''. Sitting down for a moment Crowley rubbed his bump ''don't worry little one we will get you to safety soon, your father and I will protect you forever''.

''That is true my love'' Aziraphale's voice came from the doorway and he smiled at Crowley, ''everything is set. We now have to wait and see if anything happens''.

...HEAVEN THAT NIGHT...

Gabriel and company were putting the finishing touches to the plan, it was simple enough but they couldn't let their guard down around Crowley. He could pull all number of tricks.  
''You all know your roles don't mess it up'' Michael said sharply and she made her way down to Earth, it was her job to get Aziraphale away from the shop by pretending to be a seller of rare books. She would then meet up with the others to help them restrain the demon, ''I wish she would stop treating us like shit'' grumbled Sandalphon once the archangel was gone.

''Steady Sandalphon. We need to be ready to move the second she calls us'' Gabriel placed a hand on the smaller angel's shoulder ''you know what she is like''.

...BOOKSHOP THAT NIGHT...  
The phone rang around ten pm causing both Aziraphale and Crowley to tense up, ''this is it'' the demon whispered. Aziraphale answered the phone and had a short conversation ''that was a rare book seller, she wants to see me at St James park to show me some books'' the angel lifted an eyebrow ''Michael can be so predictable sometimes''.

Crowley gave him a hug and kiss ''be careful. I have faith in you'' he headed up stairs and Aziraphale left the shop ready to walk to the park, he wasn't happy leaving Crowley alone as bait in the shop but they both knew they had no choice. ''OK you bastards come and get us''.

...HEAVEN...  
The call came less then an hour later and the three angels headed down to Earth. Michael met up with them as they made their way to the bookshop, she could fell Aziraphale heading to the street she had asked him to meet her at, he was so gullible it was laughable.   
They readied themselves to enter the shop, but something went wrong for them. The four of them partially materialized before being catapulted back the way they came.

...Earth...  
Crowley felt the whole thing from the bedroom and when the coast was clear he headed out he back of the shop and into the Bentley, he just managed to get behind the steering wheel and went to pick up Aziraphale. His angel had been right and his subtle changes to the runes had not been detected. Aziraphale was waiting near the park as planed, the angel got in and the two of them headed out of London undercover of darkness. Sometimes Crowley found being a demon was the best thing ever because at night he was invisable.

...HEAVEN...  
The four angels materialized in heaven in an undignified pile on the floor, heads spinning, ears ringing and magic buzzing neither of them were in very good shape. Uriel was curled up with her hands over her ears, Sandalphon tried to stand up but his legs would not hold his weight.

Gabriel managed to get onto his knees and watched as Michael dragged her way to Uriel ''you stupid fool. You told us the runes were not functioning'' the archangel was screeching as she pulled the younger angel to her knees, Uriel was defensive ''they weren't, I removed two of them. That's how I managed to get in''.

Gabriel pushed them apart ''ladies please. This is not Uriel's fault. It is clear we have seriously underestimated Azirapahle, while we were trying to not end up falling for Crowley's tricks we forgot our brother''. This was beyond frustrating all that planing only to be beaten back so quickly ''this is just a little set back. We will find them again, they can't hide forever''.

''Unless they go to Tadfield, we will never get to them there'' Sandalphon piped up from his spot on the floor, the small angel had given up trying to stand and had laid down. ''With the former antiChrist there we are blocked from entering the village. Only people who have good intentions can enter''.

''How ironic, Crowley being allowed in'' Michael was still sneering at Uriel but she finally pushed herself to her feet and started pacing ''the fact of the matter is we have lost them. We may not find them before the baby is born, who knows what problems that thing will cause'' the second archangel stopped talking and looked around, Gabriel noticed and walked over to her ''what is it?''

Michael narrowed her eyes ''I thought someone was watching us. I can't see anyone but...Oh forget it. No one has to know what happened here, is that clear?'' 

Sandalphon and Uriel nodded keeping their eyes on the floor, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of Michael's rage right now. They just wanted to rest and recharge. Gabriel dismissed them and talked to his second in private ''you need to calm down. We are all surprised at what happened but I don't want you to take it out on Uriel, she did what she was sent to do but it appears Aziarphale's magic is stronger than we thought.''

''Strangely enough Gabriel that isn't helping. We should have that demon at our mercy right now but no. He has no doubt escaped London with that traitor of an angel, we may never find them if they are careful enough'' Michael was shacking with rage and it was clear she was literally going to explode. She had done it before, that had been a terrifying afternoon.  
''Listen to me'' Gabriel said sternly ''we will find them. If they have gone to Tadfield then we will find a way to get in there. Due to this annoyance we will not only punish Crowley but Aziraphale too, he will become human with out his wings and I think a little mind wipe may do wonders. We can give snake Crowley to him to keep as a pet, that will be the greatest punishment as death is the easy way out for those two. Happy with that?''

Michael stopped shaking and nodded her head ''fine. We can come up with a new plan while we attempt to find them''.

...EARTH...  
The Bentley pulled up in front of the cottage around three am. Tadfield was silent and the protection charm could be felt humming away in the background, Crowley and Aziraphale got out of the car and headed for the door.  
They had bought 'Lily Cottage' as a holiday home after they had gotten married now it would be their safe house ''inside. Hurry'' Azirapahle ushered Crowley through the door, closing and locking it firmly ''OK. OK we should be safe here...we should be...'' Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley putting his arms around him.

They held onto each other shacking with the adrenaline that ran through them both ''Great job with the runes angel, thank you'' Crowley nuzzled his angel's shoulder and felt Aziraphale nuzzle back. ''I will do anything for you Crowley, you have done so much for me over the years it is now my turn to look out for you'' Aziraphale kissed Crowley softly ''do you need to sleep?''

''A little. How about you?''

''Not yet. I just want to make sure the cottage is secure, I will be up shortly''.

''Is that an invitation?'' Crowley asked playfully, rolling his hips against his husband with a sigh. Azirapahle gave a wicked smile ''I thought you needed to rest'' he moved back slightly and his smile grew when he saw Crowley's eyes widen at the loss of contact. ''I have enough stamina to keep going all night, I simply rest just to pass the days away. So will you be up shortly or do I need to see to my needs solo?''

''You bad demon. Up stairs now and wait for me''.

Crowley swayed his hips as he walked up the stairs and it took a lot of restraint for Aziraphale to not follow him there and then, he checked the runes around the cottage and found them in full working order. Happy with this Azirapahle headed for the bedroom and into the arms of his loved one.


	10. No other way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley makes a drastic choice.

Two months have passed and the quiet village of Tadfield continued on as usual, from having perfect weather to the stuck up neighbourhood watch guy things went along at it's own speed.  
Adam Young, his three trusty friends were heading for school, Adam's trusty canine companion Dog trotted along beside him. He would head home once the teenagers were safe inside the gates and then head back to meet them once school was done.

Adam had noticed the Bentley arrive at 'Lily Cottage' in the dead of night two months ago, he also felt a shift in the protection charm and went to ask Aziraphale what was going on. He and Crowley usually came down to Tadfield later in the year so the former antiChrist gathered his friends, along with Newton and Anathema Pulsifer, and they all headed to 'Lily Cottage' to find out why the angel and demon were here so early. They had all been shocked into silence when they discovered Crowley was pregnant but even more so when told that heaven and hell wanted to harm the baby ''that's horrible'' Anathema sighed sadly, looking at the bump Crowley carried.

''We had to escape London during the night. The angels tried to capture Crowley, it was our only choice'' Aziraphale held onto his husband's hand as they all sat in the living room, the angel thought really hard about how he was going to explain the situation. The humans didn't ask too many questions and Adam told Crowley and Aziraphale that they were safe in Tadfield ''my protection charm will warn me if anyone comes poking around''.

Now at six months Pregnant Crowley was feeling the strain on his body, he still hadn't gained any fat so the bump looked far bigger than it was ''what if there is more than one in there?'' He had asked Aziraphale this one night when the angel was talking to the baby and it had taken him by surprise ''we will find out in three months. But you can feel it moving around surely you would know if there were two''.

Going to the cottage had been a great idea, the change of atmosphere had done wonders for Crowley's moods, he and Aziraphale were even thinking of staying there. It was a better place to raise a baby, London was loud and busy after all, yet Crowley was reluctant to allow Aziraphale to give up his bookshop. They hadn't talked about it yet as Crowley had been so tried he was spending more time in bed ''I will talk to him tonight over dinner'' Crowley decided as he waited for his husband to get back from seeing Anathema. The witch had taken an interest in the protection runes used around 'Lily Cottage' and had asked Aziraphale if he could teach her some. The baby suddenly stretched out causing Crowley to gasp and sit up sharply ''steady little one, steady. Go back to sleep, there you go'' Crowley had gotten use to the sudden movements of the baby and could settle him/her with a few gentle words. Aziraphale would read to the baby before they went to bed and that seemed to help calm it during the night.  
The front door opened an hour later and Aziraphale smiled at Crowley as he walked in ''hello love'' he said gently kissing Crowley, ''sorry I was gone for so long. Anathema and I got a little to engrossed in our work''.

''Don't worry about that, dinner is almost ready. I feel so much calmer here'' Crowley led Azirapahle to the kitchen and sat him down ''I want to talk to you about something''. While they had dinner Crowley told his angel about moving here ''I would love to stay but I don't want you to give up the bookshop. I know it means so much to you.''

''Yes the bookshop means a lot to me and I love it, but I love you more. I can move the shop here, it would be smaller but it would be something. However I want to be around for you and the baby so maybe retirement is in order'', Aziraphale smiled at the sad look on Crowley's face ''this is my choice. Please don't feel like you are forcing me to change, I want to do this. To be around to help you.''  
Crowley gave a small smile and wiped his eyes ''thank you angel. I love you.''

That night they watched a couple of films while snuggling on the sofa, all they wanted was to be close. Aziraphale had one hand on Crowley's bump and would feel the baby kick every now and then ''strong one aren't you'' he whispered placing a kiss on the bump, this caused Crowley to laugh softly and he settled back with a sigh. Over the past couple of months his hornyness had dropped but he still appreciated Azirapahle's touch and considering the films they had just watched he wanted that contact.

The demon placed a hand between Aziraphale's legs and palmed him carefully, the angel made a sound between a gasp and a moan ''Oh yes dearest. You know how to make me hot'' blue eyes looked into yellow ones as Crowley undid Aziraphale's trousers and continued his gentle massaging, kissing passionately the two moved in a rhythm they knew very well. Aziraphale rocked his hips into Crowley's hand to get more contact and caressed the demon's back under his T-shirt, ''faster my love. Faster'' Aziraphale whimpered at the increase in speed and soon he was coming gasping ''Crowley'' as he spilled into his husband's hand. 

The look in Crowley's eyes was gentle and a soft smile was on his lips, he brushed his fingers through the blonde curls and down Aziraphale's cheek ''I love it when you talk like that, so sinful'' Crowley purred leaning closer to his angel, Aziraphale kissed Crowley's forehead and smiled ''I have had a great teacher. You my love have been a bad influence, not that I am complaining of coarse'' they shared another kiss, their hands roaming freely removing clothing ''bed?'' Crowley panted as Aziraphale ran a finger over a nipple ''bed'' the angel answered heatedly.

They headed up stairs and fell onto the bed, never parting for a second. Fully stripped of their clothing they felt the heat coming off each other, Aziraphale ducked between Crowley's thighs and returned the favour. Crowley rolled his hips, savouring the sensation of Aziraphale's tongue ''yes angel. You are getting very good at this''.  
Aziraphale moaned a reply that caused vibrations that made Crowley moan louder ''Oh please angel. I need you'' getting to he knees Crowley settled back against Aziraphale's chest. Moving in slow, deep thrusts Aziraphale kept a steady pace not wanting this to be over to soon. ''I never want this to end, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you'' Crowley whispered against his husband's neck and caressing his thighs, ''we will. I promise we will'' Aziraphale ran his hands down the favoured scales and captured the flushed lips with his own, Crowley cried into the kiss and came with Aziraphale not far behind.

They slept well that night utterly oblivious to the dark creature lurking around the edge of Tadfield's boarder. Hastur studded the area the best he could from this distance, he could feel the protection charm buzzing around him and knew better than to try and cross it. He had been hanging around for the past few weeks and had seen Crowley out for walks during the night, sometimes alone but mostly with Aziraphale, now Hastur could get back down stairs and report his findings. Heaven would what to know where their traitorous angel was.

The problem was the protection charm, with that active there was no way the angels or demons could get in without alerting Adam Young.  
The two sides had been planning the captures of Crowley and Aziraphale while still looking for them, they had sent agents out to various location over the Earth just to cover as much ground as possible, Tadfield had been the top choice but they didn't want to take any chances. Hastur watched from the shadows, he could see 'Lily Cottage' from his vantage point, he could see the bedroom window very clearly. By ten thirty or so he saw the couple appear in the bedroom passionately going for each other, ''I thought you two would be giving that a rest given the circumstances'' the duke of hell watched the cottage for the rest of the night only leaving when the sun started to rise. 

He made his way to Beelzebub's office to give his report, he found the lord of the flies talking with Gabriel and Michael ''what have you found'' Beelzebub demanded turning to face him, Hastur studded the angels ''they are in Tadfield, living the quiet life. We are still locked out however''.

''Not to worry, I have asked the big boss for some assistance'' Beelzebub looked at the angels ''I agree to the deal. You get the three of them to do as you wish, just be ready to strike when the charm is down. You will have to be quick''.

The next morning as Adam and his friends headed to school Dog was acting very strange, he was jittery and kept wanting to head to the boarder of the village ''what is the matter Dog?'' Adam petted Dog's head a little annoyed by the way he was behaving. Dog however barked sharply at his master and jumped about looking towards the boarder, Pepper watched the odd behaviour ''I think he is trying to tell us something'' she said starting to follow Dog down the road. The four teens got to the boarder where the charm ended and Adam soon realized why Dog was agitated ''there was a demon here. It must be looking for Crowley and Aziraphale'' Adam quickly threw some more power into the protection charm and headed for 'Lily Cottage'. He knocked on the door sharply and waited for it to open ''Aziraphale, please open up it's important'' Adam called up to the window.

The door opened a few seconds later and a very sleepy eyed angel looked back at him ''Adam, what is the matter?''

''There has been a demon hanging around outside the charm, they must be searching for you. I have boosted the charm the best I can''.

''I see. Thank you for telling me I will do what I can here''.

The children left and Aziraphale went around the cottage adding more runes. The two of them knew they would be found eventually but not this soon, it was becoming clear that they were running out of time. No matter where they went they would always be found, hearing the stairs creak Aziraphale turned to see Crowley with a hard look in his eyes ''they have found us then'' the demon stated bluntly, the angel nodded sadly ''yes''. Something pulled in the demon's chest when he saw the sad and fearful blue eyes looking at him. Crowley looked down at the bump and gave it a little hug before heading down stairs.

Crowley walked into the living room, head held high and face steady ''we promised to see this through to the end'', there was something in his voice that Aziraphale couldn't put his finger on ''but I can't see you get hurt because of me. I love you greatly.'' Before Aziraphale could say anything else Crowley knocked him unconscious with his power. What he was going to do was drastic but it needed to be done. ''I am so sorry for all of this''.

There was only one thing he could do in order to save his husband and child, it was dangerous but he had no other choice.

Heading to the bathroom,he piled all the towels he could find and prepared himself. Sending a strong surge of magic to the baby Crowley started the labour.

Settled on the bathroom floor Crowley panted through the birth for the next couple of hours, he was starting to tire but he knew he couldn't give up. After what seemed like an eternity Crowley gave one long hard push and a tiny baby girl fell into his waiting hands. The new born howled loudly, a good sign she was healthy despite the premature birth, Crowley bundled her up in a towel and kissed her gently on the forehead ''what I am going to do little one I do for you and your father. Please know that I love you both with all my soul'' Crowley felt his chest tighten as he looked at his daughter. He had no time to admire his new born however, after getting cleaned up he placed her on the bed, gave her one last look and headed down stairs.

Aziraphale was still asleep on the floor, he looked so peaceful ''take good care of her my love'' Crowley whispered before leaving the cottage. ''OK you fuckers. Come and get me''.

The silence of Tadfield was suddenly interrupted. Upon hearing Crowley calling out to them Satan himself shattered his son's protection charm around the village, Crowley heard his former boss talk in his head ''after years of strutting around free you will now be handed a punishment fitting your crimes''. The whole area rumbled as the charm was removed, people wondered if it was an Earthquake.

Gabriel and Michael appeared in front of the terrified demon and cuffed him ''wise choice snake. What about Aziraphale?'' Gabriel circled Crowley slowly, ''I offer myself in his place. Do with me what you wish but leave him alone'' Crowley kept his voice steady and clear but he was shacking from head to toe, ''what of that abomination you are carrying?'' Michael looked down at Crowley's belly.

''Gone. I used some dark power to get rid of it'' Crowley hoped the two archangels wouldn't check the cottage. ''How can we trust you?'' Gabriel asked with suspicion ''check me over if you wish. You will find no baby'' Crowley looked Gabriel in the eyes just to stop himself from turning back to the cottage, ''fine with me. Come along now'' the two archangels took an arm each and the three of them vanished.

Tadfield settled, people hurried from their homes to see if any damage had been done, Adam and his friends ran out of the school ''my charm has gone'' Adam cried.

Aziraphale came too and managed to get his head to stop spinning ''CROWLEY'' nothing, ''CROWLEY''. Hearing something up stairs Aziraphale headed to the bedroom, he got a shock. On the bed, wrapped in a towel was a tiny new born baby girl ''Oh Crowley. What have you done?'' Azirapahle picked up the tiny bundle and held her close ''he knew we would never be left alone, oh no'' the angel broke down in tears and looked down at his daughter, she was beautiful. She had green eyes and a dusting of freckles along her nose and cheeks, but her crowning glory was her flame red hair, she looked just like Crowley. ''We will find your mother, don't fear I am here with you. I will name you Eden that name is very special to us and so are you''.


	11. Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes Crowley suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope this isn't too dark.

‘Lily Cottage’ had quite a crowed sitting room after the mornings events, Aziraphale had called Anathema and begged her to help him. She arrived with Newton and both of them were horrified to hear what Crowley had done, “he knew we would forever be hunted. Heaven and Hell would never have let us be despite us telling them too, Crowley knew we were out of options” Aziraphale’s eyes were red from his tears and it had taken a while for him to tell the full story.

Anathema had washed Eden carefully, checking her over and being satisfied by how healthy the baby was “she obviously has magic, she may be three months premature but I don’t think there is anything wrong with her” Anathema handed Eden back to her father and watched his sorrowful eyes brighten slightly as he looked at her. Aziraphale had tried to follow Crowley to heaven but found all gateways sealed shut, he was lock out. Or was Crowley locked in?

Adam and his friends had ran to the cottage after the charm had been removed, the former antichrist had been apologizing non stop when he arrived and had only now fallen silent. Aziraphale comforted the boy the best he could but Adam felt he had let everyone down, “I should have been able to do something” the boy sobbed after hearing the news, “not against Satan himself” the angel stated softly.  
“What will they do to Crowley?” Newton asked from the window, he had been keeping watch in case any angels or demons showed up. Aziraphale thought for a moment “I don’t know. As far as they know holy water doesn’t affect him, they may just keep him locked up in the cells. I have to find away to get up there, I have to help him”.

“But with all the gates sealed how will you get in?” Anathema had watched Aziraphale try and fail over and over again to open a gate, the angel held her in a heavy stare “I don’t know but I will find away. No matter how long it takes I will have my husband back at my side” he looked down at Eden “at OUR side”.

…HEAVEN…  
Crowley tried to change position but was unable to make himself comfortable, after the two archangels had got him back to heaven they had taken him to the smallest cell they could find. A collar had been clamped around his neck and a small chain attached to the floor kept him on his knees in the middle of the room. He has been left alone for hours now, Crowley hoped they planned on leaving him to just fade away to nothing. But the demon knew he wasn’t that lucky. His main concern was keeping Aziraphale safe he had something prepared to tell them should they ask, “these bastards will ask about our relationship at some point” Crowley growled to himself as he tried once again to shift his weight.

Gabriel headed towards the cell carrying a small case with him, Michael had wanted to join him but Gabriel had told her to continue sealing the gateways to heaven “see to it hell does the same. Just to be safe”. Opening the door of the cell the archangel looked down at the demon chained to the floor, his dark appearance stood out against the white walls and floor of the room. There was a hard look of hatred in Crowley’s eyes as they followed Gabriel's movements “come to finish me off at last?” Crowley was blunt with his question and watched as the archangel placed the case on the narrow bench that stood against the back wall. 

Gabriel turned to look down at him “that is the easy way out snake” he made his way over “after everything you have done you don’t deserve any type of mercy. Aziraphale will suffer punishment soon enough”.  
“None of this was his fault” Crowley said shacking his head “he wasn’t in control,” could he pull off this lie? He hoped so. Gabriel crouched down to look the demon in the eye “what do you mean by that?”

“I used my magic on him, that’s what I do, temptation and all that. I saw something I really liked the look of and was determined to get it. He won’t even remember me once the magic wears off, he is not to blame for his actions” saying those words hurt Crowley to his core but he had to make sure the angels wouldn’t go back down to Earth for Aziraphale. Gabriel studded Crowley carefully, watching his face as he spoke “that sounds like something you would do” the archangel murmured “let’s take a look at you shall we.” With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers Crowley’s clothing vanished revealing his sleek frame, Crowley went to cover himself with his arms and discovered that his body had returned to normal. He was fully male again, it must have happened after the birth.

Gabriel shifted Crowley around so the demon now lay on his back fully on view for the violet eyes to see. “I must say you are definitely built for tempting others, those scales would put people off however. Aziraphale would have turned and ran long ago if it hadn’t been for your magical hold on him.” Gabriel reached out to touch the scales running down Crowley’s sides but the snarl the demon gave stopped him, “don’t touch those”. Huffing in annoyance Gabriel ignored him and ran his hands down Crowley’s naked body, he was almost in awe by how in perfect proportion the body was. Long slim limbs, torso, neck and hands all carefully created and seen as a masterpiece by the All Mighty only to then be cast out and seen as a prize for anyone week minded enough to fall under his spell.

Pulling Crowley back onto his knees Gabriel waved a hand causing the demon’s black wings to appear, this caused Crowley to gasp as his wings had been dragged forth by force. The archangel took a good long look at the wings surprised at how clean they were, he had expected them to be ragged and dirty, damaged beyond saving. Crowley, though still saddened by losing his colours, was very proud of his wings, he and Aziraphale had spent many hours grooming and cleaning each others wings on a regular basis, so now Crowley’s were healthier than they ever had been since his full. Crowley knew what Gabriel’s looked like and wasn’t at all surprised when the archangel brought them forward, they were a milky white with violet, the same shade as his eyes, framing each feather in a blinding boarder “such a shame you lost your colours. It must hurt knowing you can only see them when in snake form” Gabriel’s voice was thick and a sneer was forming on his lips.

An angel would earn their wing colours from the All Mighty after they had done something heroic or followed out their orders to the letter, but not Crowley. He had been given his straight from creation and that knowledge had angered many of the angels who thought they deserved more than him. Aziraphale however didn’t have any colours, his wings were pure white and glowed bright with the angel’s light. He had never earned any colours but that never bothered him, Aziraphale loved his simple wings and so did Crowley.

Knowing he was being taunted Crowley stayed silent, sometimes saying nothing was the best option. Irritated by the silence Gabriel put his wings away and headed for the bench, he opened the case and took something out “I believe you know what this is” he asked holding up his hand. Crowley felt his stomach flip, it looked like a normal cheese wire but this tool was used for cutting things much stronger “not that. Please not that, just kill me” Crowley begged, actually begged for death. When Gabriel said he would be punished he didn’t think the archangel meant this. “Like I said, death his the easy way out. I am going to make this hurt.” Gabriel moved behind Crowley and pulled the wire tight, then, with the slowest drags ever, started slicing through the base of the right wing. 

The scream of utter terror and pain that came from Crowley’s lips could be heard for miles around heaven and far beyond. Once the wing was separated from Crowley’s back Gabriel pushed it around so the demon could look at it, he then started on the left wing.  
Gabriel’s ears were ringing from the screaming and a large pool of blood covered the floor, the left wing came away and with his source of magic gone Crowley felt his body shifting. In a matter of seconds he was in his serpent form now unable to change back, they were going to leave him like this, a serpent chained to the floor in this cell. What made Crowley sad more than anything else was the fact that the longer he stayed like this he would lose himself, his memories of Aziraphale and the life they had had together would disappear forever and Crowley would not remember him. He would become a normal snake.  
Two long deep wounds ran down his back and with no magic to help him heal they would take months to fully close up. Gabriel took one last look at the blooded snake and left him alone to forget Aziraphale. The one being that had given Crowley a reason for living.

... EARTH...  
Aziraphale cried out in pain and clasped a hand to his heart as he fell to his knees. Newton hurried to his side “what’s wrong?” 

He was handed Eden while Aziraphale tried to stop the pain, never before had he felt anything like that. He knew that he and Crowley were bonded and knew straight away what had happened “his wings. They have severed his wings, Crowley is powerless” Aziraphale felt his very soul being ripped apart, outside storm clouds covered the sky and loud crashes were heard above the cottage “thunder?” Newton asked holding Eden tightly. 

The angel shook his head “Crowley’s screams.”


	12. Five Years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after Crowley's sacrifice Aziraphale does his best to raise their daughter.

Five years after Crowley had given himself to heaven things had felt empty on Earth, Aziraphale went about his days in a haze only snapping out of it for his daughter. His life had changed in such a drastic way his friends hardly recognized him, he had popped back to London to try and figure out what to do with the bookshop and Crowley’s flat, it was clear they were never going back there.

In the end he had removed some occult items form the Mayfair flat and had sold it, he had done the same with the shop. Selling it to Miss Turner who was sorry to see him leaving, Aziraphale knew she would take great care of the books and after one last look of the place returned to Tadfield.

Over the past few years Eden had started to show signs of her own magical abilities, nothing major to worry about as she still hadn’t been discovered but enough to show she was of mixed blood. Moving objects in her sleep was one and it often frustrated her as most of her school things kept disappearing from her bedroom, pencil case being found in the microwave was one of them. She also had Aziraphale’s love of reading and learning, if it could be read she would give it a go, she surprised her teachers with how intelligent she was. Her other loves were singing and swimming. 

Her other abilities she got from Crowley, she was immune to intense heat and fire and she was showing signs of shape shifting. But the main thing Eden got from Crowley was her looks, from the sharp cheek bones to the flame red hair that hung in curls and her smile it sometimes broke Aziraphale’s already shattered heart to look at her, but he understood she couldn’t control her natural appearance and wondered how she would look as she got older. And how her powers would change. 

With Eden currently at school Aziraphale had just sat in the armchair thinking lovely about Crowley, he was still trying to open a gateway to heaven but the archangels had been thorough, he had tried getting into hell a few times but he was also locked out of there. Looks like they were taking no chances, “please don’t lose heart dearest. I swear I will find you” Aziraphale wiped his watering eyes and looked at the clock “oh goodness is that the time?” He jumped from his chair and headed for the school to collect Eden. 

The school gate was packed with parents wanting for their children, Anathema gave Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek when she saw him “you were almost late. Thinking deeply again?” She had done all she could to help with the gateways but had come up blank every time, on discovering she was pregnant Aziraphale had asked her to not continue searching for an open gate “if they detect someone other than an angle trying to locate them they can be dangerous. I don’t want to getting hurt”. Anathema and Newton soon welcomed a baby boy who they named Luke, he was now walking towards them with Eden next to him. The two children had become fast friends and this had brought out Eden’s protective side, something else she got from her mother “hello daddy” she chirped happily giving Aziraphale a hug “are you OK? Your eyes are red” for a five year old she was very perceptive. 

“Yes I am OK sweetheart . I was just thinking about your mother” Aziraphale had made sure Eden knew Crowley, he had told his daughter stories and had shown her images in her mind, he didn’t want her growing up never knowing the sacrifice Crowley had made. Eden was also aware that her father was trying to find him but it was difficult to do. She wanted to know everything that had happened but was told she would have to wait till she was older, all Aziraphale told her was some very bad people had been looking for them and her mother had gone with them to protect his loved ones. 

Eden was happy with this simple explanation and hadn’t asked anymore questions. As they walked home Anathema and Aziraphale talked about what they had done that morning while the children played a little game of tag just up ahead, while the talked Anathema took a good look at Aziraphale and was saddened by what she saw. He had given up eating and drinking meaning he had shed a lot of weight, he had also stopped sleeping so his magic was dangerously low, all in all the angel was a shell of his former self. It worried Anathema but she knew nothing would make Aziraphale go back to his old ways without Crowley by his side. That was love no question about it. 

They parted ways at the gate of ‘Jasmine Cottage’ promising to see each other the weekend, Aziraphale took his daughter’s hand and they continued to ‘Lily Cottage’ in silence. It wasn’t like Eden to be quiet after school, she loved telling her father what they had been learning that day but she now just tightened her grip as they headed to the gate. Once inside Eden went upstairs to change her uniform and Aziraphale noticed she was trying not to touch anything, he followed her up and looked into her room. She was just standing there her face hard and her green eyes shining with un-shed tears “Oh sweetheart what’s the matter?” Aziraphale knelt down and held her close to him, Eden cried onto his shoulder “I almost burned the school down. I didn’t mean to, if it hadn’t been for Luke I would have been in trouble” the girl cried louder when she finished talking, clearly distressed about what had happened. “

“What happened?”Aziraphale asked softly. 

“We were outside on brake, I felt something hot going up my arm so I went to my quiet corner. I tried to stop it but the fire started on my hands and I panicked, I threw the fire into an open window. I almost set a classroom on fire, Luke jumped in and put it out with his water bottle. I didn’t mean too daddy really I didn’t”. 

“It was an accident. I know you would never do anything like that on purpose, oh sweetheart I know what it feels like to try and control your magic for the first time, please don’t worry. No one called me so you were not seen, let’s get you changed and then get dinner ready”. 

Eden was a little bit more talkative during dinner but it was clear she was still feeling guilty about the fire incident, Aziraphale had never been a child as angels were created as full grown adults and demons were fallen angels, so he struggled to fully understand what his daughter was going through. There was a lot of power in the small body and Aziraphale hoped it wouldn’t do Eden any damage. After dinner they watched a movie and soon Eden was getting tried so Aziraphale got her ready for bed, as he tucked her in she held on to his hand “daddy, remember the morning when I turned myself into a cat?”

“I do indeed, I doubt I will be forgetting that any time soon” it had been quiet a shock to find a large ginger cat on his daughter’s bed. Aziraphale had to call the school and tell them Eden was sick that day, she managed to shift back that afternoon.

“You said I can do that because mama can do it. What can he turn into?” Eden’s green eyes looked up at her father and saw his face crumble slightly but he pushed it back quickly and answered her question, “he can turn into anything he wishes. But his main animal is a snake, the most magnificent snake anyone will ever see” Aziraphale felt his chest tighten as he spoke, “when he is a snake he is twenty feet long and has beautiful dark scales that shimmer in many colours”. 

“What colours?” 

“Deep shades of blue, purple, green and red. That same red as your hair. His yellow eyes always shine no matter what form he is in” oh how he missed him.

“Do you think you will find him?” Eden’s voice was small as she studied her father’s face, wondering if she had asked the wrong question. She did understand that bad people had taken her mother but she didn’t fully understand why, he didn’t sound like an evil person even if he was a demon. 

Maybe some people only saw evil where they wanted to and ignored where it actually was. 

Aziraphale smiled lovingly at her “I will find him. I will see to it that he is returned home safely” he kissed her goodnight and headed to his own room. Not that he used it much anymore but he kept it clean as this was the last place he and Crowley had been together. He lay on the bed looking at the ceiling trying to focus his mind, his magic was so low he that he was unable to locate any gateways but the idea of sleeping alone stopped him from doing so. “Just a couple of hours at least” he muttered to himself. 

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was dreaming, or was it a memory? He didn’t know but he was with Crowley, he could see his face, feel his body, hear his voice. Passionate kisses and roaming hands filled his mind, panted words of encouragement broken by lustful moans “angel. Yes angel, like that. Oh! By the stars”. Aziraphale could see the yellow snake eyes looking at him and his own arousal was heightened by the sight of them, Crowley had very extensive eyes and despite their appearance they held so much sorrow and love. Under his hands that explored the beautiful body beneath him Aziraphale could feel the smooth scales moving with each roll of Crowley’s hips, the sharp hip bones he squeezed as his hands passed over them, his lips meeting those he knew so well. 

Aziraphale woke up with a strangled gasp and sat up in bed, he was hot and flushed, his skin covered in sweat. He curled up on the bed allowing himself to cry, silently so he wouldn’t wake Eden, the dream/memory lingered and it took a lot of will power for Aziraphale to not break down completely. He had felt Crowley, he had heard him but his husband was not there with him. Was that what he was doomed to live with for the rest of his life? Memories and dreams but never being able to have Crowley close, never to feel those lips for real ever again. 

Aziraphale was certain at least one gateway would open up at some point, heaven would slip up once they felt they had won. 

They were arrogant enough after all.


	13. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious shadow will sit with an imprisoned Crowley. Who is it and why is it keeping watch?

Left alone for...Um...Who knows how long Cowley had plenty of time to think and forget. His severed wings had been left in front of him so he was forced to look at them day after day. Year after year.

He was still chained to the floor so he couldn't move around the room to try and get stiffness out of his body, at least he had been left alone. Gabriel had not come back to taunt him nor had any of the angels. At least he thinks they hadn't. Every now and then Crowley would see a shadow sitting on the bench but it was only out of the corner of his eye, every time he turned to look the shadow disappeared. Was he starting to lose it already?

Crowley spent much of his time thinking of Aziraphale and how much he wanted to see him, hear him and feel him. He felt empty with out his angel, the other part of him.  
The only thing that passed the time was sleeping but sleep came less and less lately, he closed his eyes he was sent into a world with Aziraphale, some times they were just sitting in silence watching the TV, other times they were in bed making love and the very sensations those images caused made Crowley shudder. He hated being so aroused but never being able to take care of it.

That night he had such a dream, he could feel the soft body above his pining him to the bed. He could smell the cologne his angel wore so clearly he was sure Aziraphale was in the room with him, Crowley could hear his own voice begging for more, more contact, more kisses. ''Faster angel, faster''. He wanted to feel that again, he wanted to feel loved and accepted for who he was ''Aziraphale does still love you. He must miss you''. Crowley had no idea how long he had been locked up for but he knew it had been years because with each passing year memories vanished with them. He remembered some days that he had given birth to a baby but then there were days he couldn't remember. Being aware that something was missing made things worse.

He woke up and cursed the fact he couldn't cry in serpent form, he had many tears to shed but had no way of doing so, all of them for Aziraphale and for their daughter. What had she been named? ''I will never know''. Crowley shifted in place causing his scales to make whispering sounds along the floor, he spotted something next to him, it was a small simple gold band. His wedding ring. Gabriel hadn't taken it from him as he hadn't seen it on Crowley's finger, it had slipped off when he had shifted into his snake form and it had stayed where it had fallen.

The shadow was there on the bench looking his way, it didn't make him afraid to see it but Crowley wished he could see it better. So he kept his head at the right angle just so he could keep the shadow around longer, maybe he should try talking to it, but he may not like what it might say. With a small head tilt from the snake the shadow vanished, with a hiss of annoyance Crowley turned back to his wedding ring.

Wedding ring? Why did he have a wedding ring? He wasn't married, he was a snake they don't get married. There was no ring on the floor near him, was it ever there? No there was never anything on the floor with him, he was alone here and no one came to visit him.

A sharp jolt to his system had Crowley sitting up with a hissing cry ''Aziraphale. Aziraphale, I am married to Aziraphale. Please I don't want to forget him, I love him. I love you my angel''.

The shadow waited outside the door of the cell, it didn't take long before he heard the hissing through the door. He hated not being able to do anything to help the suffering demon but his hands were tied, if he got involved it would cause all sorts of problems. The jolt to Crowley's memories was the only thing he could do, he wanted to make sure the demon never forget the one he loved most. But the shadow knew he couldn't keep it up forever.

Taking one last look at the door the shadow walked away down the corridor, he looked at the gold ring in his hand and felt guilty about taking it. He had to remove it from the cell because if Crowley damaged it while shifting about it would hurt him. He felt the other archangel before he saw him, Gabriel came around the corner with a wide, arrogant smile on his lips, Sandalphon at his side''I am going down to Earth to have a look around. I didn't trust the snake's story about getting rid of the abomination so I am just going to check it out. Fancy coming with me?''

''No thank you Gabriel. What makes you think the snake is lying?'' Sandalphon asked in his high voice. The shadow watched the two carefully, he had never liked the other angels, except Aziraphale, he was a sweet hearted angel and the shadow hated that he was bullied by the others.

''That is what the snake does, it lies and cheats. Don't tell me you feel sorry for it Sandalphon, it had it coming after all'' Gabriel laughed and clapped the smaller angel on the shoulder, ''I will need one of the gates opened, find Michael for me''.

The shadow watched the two of them leave, he hated them. For everything they had done he hated them for it. Why were they allowed to continue causing others pain while poor Crowley had been banished, tormented, stripped of his wings and magic. Surely She must know what is going on, She couldn't be turning a blind eye to everything. 

''I need to get to Earth first, if Crowley's baby is alive and well I need to get there first. Time for me to start showing my authority, I am still around and still in charge, no one plays games with my family''. The shadow made his way back to his office and started making plans to open the gate. It wouldn't be easy for Gabriel but very easy for the shadow.


	14. In to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden has a plan to help find her mother and Aziraphale gets a visit from on old friend and ally.

Saturday was warm with a soft breeze, children ran about shouting and laughing while playing games with each other.

Aziraphale and Anathema walked arm in arm along the woodland path, Eden and Luke running through the trees. Newton had to work (nothing with computers) but if he was lucky he would be home by the afternoon, Anathema and Luke liked it when he got home early.  
Luke had told his mother and father about the fire incident at school so Anathema asked Aziraphale if it was safe for Eden to be using her magic so early ''surely someone would notice''.

''I don't think anyone has been watching since they took Crowley. They got what they wanted'' Aziraphale gave his eyes a little rub to get rid of the tears that threatened to fall. Anathema gave his arm a squeeze and looked up to check on the children ''where are they?'' Luke and Eden had disappeared from view...

''LUKE?''

''EDEN?''

The two of them ran through the trees calling for their children ''they couldn't have gone far, I heard them laughing seconds ago'' Aziraphale called over to her as he strained his eyes to see far ahead of him.

They heard the scream and ran in the direction it came from.

Luke and Eden were having a great time running around and just being children, ducking behind trees, jumping to try and reach low branches and laughing the whole time. They loved being outside in the woods, there was so much freedom.  
They got a little closer to a small field that was housed within the woods, it was like a little oasis and was popular with families who would take picnics and just enjoy the peace.

As they approached the circle Eden felt her magic react to something ''Oh! That feels fizzy'', looking around the small space the two children felt like someone was watching them but they couldn't see anyone. ''It's getting stronger. Something is coming'' Eden held her arms close to her body and she backed up so she could run back into the woods, as she did she bumped into something. Her magic flared at the person standing over her and she let out an ear piercing scream, the stranger backed away and hurried into the shadows of the trees.

Aziraphale and Anathema found the children at the field and got hold of them ''what's wrong? Why are you screaming?'' Aziraphale held Eden closely as he looked around, Eden pointed to the trees ''someone was here, my magic reacted to him'' the girl was trembling in her father's arms but her voice was clear.

Aziraphale stood up ''come out of there right now'' he called into the woods, nothing answered him. ''I know you are still there, come out now''.  
A shape shifted from behind a large tree and a beautiful man appeared, Anathema could see his aura and it made her gasp. Aziraphale was in shock at who was standing in front of him, the man smiled at Aziraphale, not a mocking or cruel smile like the ones the angels give him, but a warm, friendly smile that held a lot of affection. The man's eyes were sad as he looked at the blonde angel but he spoke with gentleness ''it is good to see you again Aziraphale'' the man took hold of the angel's outstretched hand and held it softly.

Aziraphale gave a small but genuine smile back ''it's good to see you too, Raphael''.

Raphael, the archangel Raphael was here on Earth yet no evil intentions could be felt, Anathema watched the two angels interact and it surprised her that this high ranking angel was being nice to Aziraphale, all the other angels were dismissive and hateful towards him but it was clear there was no bad blood between them.

''I bring urgent news, is there somewhere we can talk?'' Raphael looked between Aziraphale and the red haired girl hiding behind his legs, ''yes my cottage'' Aziraphale turned to lead the way back but Anathema stopped him. She gave the archangel a hard look ''how can we trust you? Every time an angel or demon comes here something bad happens, we have already lost one of our friends to heaven's angels. What makes you different?'' The witch was waiting for Raphael's aura to tell her something but it was Aziraphale who answered her question ''Raphael is Crowley's brother''.

What? ''But aren't all angels brothers and sisters? You were all created by the All Mighty'' Anathema's head was spinning from staring for so long but she didn't want to risk looking away for a second, from the corner of her eye she saw Eden move to stand beside her father. ''Raphael and Crowley were created at the same time, so I guess that makes them twins. Raphael is the angel of healing, he and Crowley are the second oldest beings in existence, the All Mighty being the oldest of course'' Aziraphale picked up Eden and headed back through the woods, the others followed close behind. Eden kept watching Raphael from over her father's shoulder and he gave her a small smile, Eden could feel the magical energy all around them, it was coming from the new angel, it was causing her magic to fizz but not in a bad way. He just radiated magic and if what her father said was true Raphael was her uncle. 

Getting back to 'Lily Cottage' as quickly as possible Aziraphale cornered Raphael once the door was shut ''what news do you bring? Do you know anything about Crowley?'' Raphael held on to Aziraphale's shoulders and looked at him with sadness, this wasn't the Aziraphale he knew ''let's sit down, what I have to say will be upsetting''.  
Once seated the odd little family listened to what Raphael told them ''Gabriel is heading here to search for Crowley's baby, he didn't believe that Crowley got rid of it. I guess he was right'' Raphael looked at Eden ''he would love you''.  
''When will Gabriel get here?'' Aziraphale asked looking towards the window, Crowley had given up his freedom to keep Eden safe and now the danger was back. ''I don't know. Michael has to open the gate but she isn't the best at it, opening a gate takes a lot of energy and it weakens her'' Raphael felt somewhat smug with him self, ''how can you open a gate and not get weakened?'' Anathema still didn't trust him, ''I am older, stronger and more experienced. It will be many more life times before any of the others contain my level of power. Crowley has so much flowing through him but he would never dare use it''.

''What has become of him?'' Aziraphale wanted to know about his husband's fate.

''His wings were severed, without them he is powerless. He can't shape shift, he is trapped in serpent form, the longer he stays like that the more memories he looses. I have been doing what I can to stop him forgetting you Aziraphale. He has forgotten me completely, he can't even see me in my full form. I am only a shadow to him now, because of this I can't heal him''. Raphael reached into his pocket and handed something to the other angel, Aziraphale opened his palm, tears spilled down his face ''why did you take this?'' It was Crowley's wedding ring.

''I didn't want it getting lost or damaged, if that had happened it would have upset him, that is the one thing that kept you close to him physically. Now what protection have you around this place?'' Raphael studied the room and went to stand up but he got interrupted by Eden, ''if Gabriel is coming here to find me let him find me'' her small voice was so confident that she sounded older than her five years. Aziraphale paled at these words ''NO! Absolutely not, I will not allow you to do the same thing as your mother.''

''You said mama is being held in heaven, if me being found and taken up there helps us to find him then we should try''.

''NO! It's far to dangerous. Raphael can't you take us up there using the gate you opened?'' Aziraphale tried to look hopeful but he was sinking inside.  
Raphael shook his head sadly ''I am disobeying orders being hear, She will be watching out for me. The moment I get back up there I will be imprisoned. I am sorry Aziraphale, but we will think of something''.

Eden however was adamant ''I want to do something. Please let me help'' her green eyes were glowing with her internal fire and her red hair bounced as she looked between the grown ups, ''I know what I can do. Please daddy''.

''For the last time no, I will not have you risking your life not after your mother did all he could to keep you safe. Now you and Luke go upstairs''.  
Sending the children away the three adults talked about adding protection to 'Lily Cottage', if Gabriel was going to drop by they needed to keep him out.

Anathema suddenly thought of something and turned to Raphael ''if you are the oldest angel why haven't you done anything about the way heaven is run? Why let Gabriel and Michael behave the way they do?''

''I was on lock down for many years. After Crowley was banished I begged and begged the All Mighty to bring him back, I told her she made a terrible mistake. She didn't like that but didn't want to lose another child so she locked me away, the other angels forgot I even existed. By the time I was released the damage had already been done and I wasn't allowed to interfere. That was my punishment, separated from my twin and not allowed to heal something that had been damaged.''  
No wonder he wouldn't risk taking them up to heaven himself.

Aziraphale had stopped listening to the conversation and had started listening to what was going on upstairs. Or the lack of anything going on, ''it's gone very quiet up there. Oh no!'' He hurried up the stairs with Anathema and Raphael behind him.

They found Luke in Eden's room tied to the desk chair with a sock in his mouth, Anathema untied her son and he pointed to the open window ''she went out there.''

Aziraphale was out of the front door so fast he was practically a blur of light, he looked around the street calling his daughter's name over and over again, she was nowhere to be seen. Like her mother, she was just like her mother.

Gabriel had arrived on Earth about twenty minutes ago and was prowling around the boarder keeping watch of the village, he soon spotted a red haired girl walking towards the church, he followed her making sure there was no one about. He found her sitting on a bench swinging her legs happily and humming a little tune to herself, Gabriel made sure she was the right girl before going over to her, flame red hair, sharp bone structure, magic. She had magic. ''Hello there, I was wondering if you could help me'' Gabriel wanted to gain her trust before taking her away.

The girl looked up and smiled at him ''are you lost?'' Eden knew who he was, her father had given her full descriptions of all the angels and she remembered them all. Gabriel nodded ''yes I am, I was looking for the woodland area but must have taken a wrong turning. Do you know where it is?''

''Yes I do. I play there all the time. Would you like me to show you?'' Eden was bobbing with energy by this point, she had tied up her best friend and was now ignoring her father's orders. ''To help find mama'' she thought as she jumped off the bench ''come on follow me''. Gabriel couldn't believe his luck, but just to be sure he asked her one last question ''wouldn't your mother and father be worried if you go off somewhere?''

''My mama was taken from me after I was born, my daddy hasn't been well because of it''.

''What is your father's name?''

''It's a very special name, Aziraphale. Many people here call him Zira, mama called him angel''.

Children could be so dumb and trusting. This was the right child, the snake hadn't gotten rid of it. ''I was right not to trust his words'' Gabriel thought as he took the child by the hand and followed her directions to the woods.  
As they walked away Gabriel heard someone calling frantically for their child, it was Aziraphale's voice no doubt about it. Eden, he had named the abomination Eden. ''How romantic, he named her after the place they first met''.

Aziraphale ran towards the church only to see his daughter, the one person he had left, walk hand in hand with Gabriel. The archangel turned towards him and gave a sick smile before snatching up the girl and vanishing from sight ''NO!'' Aziraphale's cry was heard all over Tadfield.

...HEAVEN...  
Gabriel was struggling to hold onto a wiggling Eden, the child had a lot of strength in that small frame ''let me go. Let me go'' Eden was putting on her best distressed child act but she was as calm and collected on the inside. Gabriel tightened his grip on her and tried to walk towards the cells ''keep still will you, this will go much smoother if you just keep still'' he held Eden at arms length and gave her a sharp look. Eden pouted at being told off but she now had to put her own plan into action, building up energy Eden fake sneezed and set Gabriel's suit on fire. He cried out and dropped her, patting the flames to put them out the archangel didn't notice Eden running down the corridor. 

All she had to do now was find her mother.


	15. Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Eden finds herself in heaven?

Eden hurried down the bright corridors, she could hear Gabriel shouting behind her and that voice caused her to run faster. The archangel was calling for the other angels to find her, she was in unknown territory but she was not going to back down now.

She needed to find her mother, would she be able to find the demonic energy if he didn't have his wings? The rooms Eden found looked like prison cells so she decided this was a good place to start, find a demon in a place full of angels. Sounds easy doesn't it.  
Eden went from door to door sending small probes of her own magic into each room, so far all she found were angels who were cooling their heels after a run in with Michael or Gabriel. The shouting continued behind her and after many failed attempts Eden wondered if there were multiple cells in heaven, her mother could be anywhere but she still had a couple of rooms left to check. Getting to the last door her magic felt something different inside, weak but not an angel ''I need to open the door'' Eden put both her hands on the door and thought about it opening, nothing happened. ''Please, open''.

''IT WENT DONE THAT WAY, QUICKLY NOW'' Gabriel's voice echoed down the corridor towards her, it rang loudly in Eden's ears ''open. Open''. Foot steps thundered closer, it felt like the floor was shacking.  
The door opened and Eden fell into the room shutting the door quickly. Panting heavily she curled in on herself and tried to catch her breath, she couldn't hear anything outside.

Something moved behind her, the sound of something moving softly along the floor. Keeping her breathing even Eden turned around to face what was there, a serpent looked back at her. Eden felt her eyes open wide and she backed away, this is what her magic had felt, she had just trapped herself in a small room with a giant serpent.

The snake studded her closely, its large head inches away from her own, forked tongue flicking out and tasting the air. Sensing her. The large yellow eyes were shining in the light and when then long body moved to get closer to her Eden noticed a broken collar lying on the floor and the light catching the scales that covered the snake from nose to tail tip.

The scales shimmered and Eden remembered her fathers words ''deep shades of blue, purple, green and red''. Eden looked at the snake still studying her ''the same red as my hair'' she said this out loud and the snake moved back slightly, the look on its face was questioning and it carefully moved closer again, looking over the little girl who was standing bravely in front of it, he knew that smell. But from where? Eden reached out a tiny hand allowing the snake to nudge it with its nose, she needed to say something, anything to try and help him. Wait of course ''your angel misses you''

The snake jolted back sharply keeping his eyes on her, he moved his mouth slightly and Eden saw that he was trying to talk ''you remember that. You call him angel, my father''. Shifting slightly to be closer to her the snake sensed her again ''a...are...y...you...'' the words were barley a whisper but his face looked different, open. She had found him, it felt a little too easy, but she had found him, ''mama'' Eden whispered back placing her small hand on his smooth, cool nose. Crowley's eyes widened and he nuzzled closer to her, his daughter. ''W...What di...d he call y...you?'' After being silent for so long his voice wouldn't work but his eyes were taking in her appearance, ''Eden, daddy named me Eden''. 

She put her arms around her mother for the first time in her life, she could feel the long form curling around her. The only way he could hold her back ''why are y...you here? I...I wanted to k...keep you safe'' Crowley asked watching the small girl affectionately. Eden bit her lip ''I tricked Gabriel. We had someone come and tell us something important and I knew I had to help''.

''Please explain. Who went to see you?''

''An angel named Raphael. He opened a gateway and came to Earth. He told us that Gabriel was coming to Earth to look for me, so I got myself kidnapped. Daddy is going to be so angry with me'' Eden sat on the floor and sighed deeply, she had suddenly realized she didn't have a plan for getting home again. She looked at the broken collar on the floor and reached for it, ''did you brake this?'' 

''Yesss. No one knows how much stronger I am in this form, Oh my dear girl. I wish I could hold you'' Crowley shuddered when he recalled the name Eden had just said ''did you say an angel named Raphael?''

''Yes. Daddy knew him, they were friends I think'' Eden put the collar down and walked back to the door, ''he is your twin brother. Do you remember him?''

The look on Crowley's face went blank, he shock his head ''I have no brothers or sisters. Wait do I?...Um...'' he had just had a massive jolt to his system and right now Crowley could not think clearly, ''we are safe in here. No one comes to see me, we must try to rest and think of a way to get you home.''

''You are coming too. I can't leave you here'' Eden place both hands on her mother's face, she felt the scales ripple ''no my dear. I can not go back to Earth like this, I have no way to shift back to my 'human form'. I have to stay, I have got to see you and I can now live out my days knowing you are well loved and cared for.'' 

''No! I came here to find you and take home, we will find away to change you back. I want my family to be whole again, daddy is unwell. Aunt Anathema said he has been ill since you were taken away''.

Aziraphale was ill because of him. That hadn't been his intention, Crowley curled himself around Eden again and placed his head in her lap, the best he could as his head was currently the same size as the child ''how old are you?'' He had only just thought about asking, ''five. I am five'' Eden patted the coloured scales as she settled back against him.

''Rest now. Seeing as you are here I have a feeling Aziraphale will not be far behind you.'' 

...EARTH...  
Aziraphale was frantic, after he had seen Gabriel take his daughter he had hurried home to alert the others, what had she been thinking? She was a child, a five year old with uncontrollable magic. Anything could go wrong.  
Raphael was waiting for him and when Aziraphale told him what had happened the archangel was horrified ''Oh good God...''

''Do not say that name here'' Aziraphale was blunt.

''Sorry. If I hadn't said anything in front of her she wouldn't have gone out there. Listen Aziraphale, I want to help you but my hands are tied. I need help, any help'' Raphael was shacking with frustration, he needed to heal, that's why he was created.

''I know you are afraid to fall, trust me I was at one point, six thousand years of being close to the one person you love more than anything and not being able to do anything. I wanted to 'be with him' so much that I was some times tempted to fall just to do that, but part of me was terrified of falling. I wanted to carry out my orders as I had been told to, but Crowley was always in my head and in my heart. I haven't fallen yet but I am waiting for the day it will happen and I will embrace it. Please Raphael, get me up there'' Aziraphale had never begged so much in his life, but his husband and child were in danger and the one and only way to them was too frightened to help.

''Who deserves your loyalty more Raphael, Her or your brother?''

Raphael looked at him with a frown that Aziraphale knew too well, he did look like Crowley but not enough to remind Aziraphale of him, Raphael was a powerful archangel but he was just a frightened child inside.

Warring with himself Raphael looked around the room just so he didn't have to look at Aziraphale, he liked this angel and wanted to help him more than anything. His eyes fell on a picture on the mantelpiece, a picture of Crowley. His brother had a smile on his lips, a real smile, his body was relaxed and he was clearly looking at Aziraphale. There was so much love in that one smile that Raphael felt his heart tighten, damn it. He was right, Aziraphale was right, he had a choice and helping his brother was the right one, ''OK Aziraphale you win. I will help you.''

''Thank you. What ever the out come I want you to now I am very grateful'' Aziraphale sighed and took hold of Raphael's hand, ''let's get going''.

Raphael and Aziraphale headed out to the woods and once they were sure no one was about opened the gate and made their way up to heaven.

...HEAVEN...  
He hated it up here, so clean, bright and boring. Aziraphale could feel the surge of magical energy and knew he angels were searching for Eden, the little flame really was a handful. 

Raphael gasped and grabbed Aziraphale by the arm ''She's coming. We need to go.''

''Where?''

''This way. Gabriel made sure to put him in the smallest cell'' The archangel started to lead the way but suddenly with out warning he was pulled away in a flash of blinding light. She really didn't like anyone having freewill, Aziraphale hoped She wouldn't notice him. Right the smallest cell, that was the one at the far end of the corridor, the problem was the corridor was guarded ''either I am expected or Eden has given them the slip'' the angel had to find a way past, getting an image of Eden in his mind he carefully placed it into the minds on the angels on guard duty. They all saw the red haired child running away and they all took up the chase. 

Keeping his wits about him Aziraphale made his way past the closed doors until he came to the one he needed ''open'' he whispered. The door opened and Aziraphale ducked inside, ''daddy? Daddy'' Eden threw herself at her father, he just about managed to catch her ''oh my baby girl. You would have been in so much trouble if I wasn't so happy to see you are safe''.

Eden hugged him tight and pointed behind her, Aziraphale saw who was there and something awoke inside him, Eden moved out of the way and watched as her mother and father were reunited.

Aziraphale held out his hands and cupped the snake's face gently, he looked into Crowley's eyes and noticed wetness there. He was crying, in snake form Crowley was crying ''angel. My angel'' Crowley placed his head on Aziraphale's shoulder and the two held each other the best they could ''my dearest. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to find you, I have missed you so much''.

''I have missssed you too'' Crowley nuzzled at his angel's cheek and neck, taking in his scent again ''you have done a fine job raising Eden. But I have already told her that I can't leave here like thisss. I can't shift any more,'' Crowley moved to show off his back and the two long scars that indicated where his wings used to be.  
Aziraphale reached out and stroked his hands along the raised scars, his husband had been mutilated and he would not stand for that ''I think I know someone who can heal you. You have a twin brother, do you remember?''

''No. Wait. He was created with me?'' Crowley searched his memories the best he could, he had lost many when he had been banished but he had managed to hold on to many. A twin brother, Eden had called him Raphael. He didn't remember anyone with that name. Aziraphale nodded ''yes, the two of you were created at the same time. When you were banished he was locked away because he tried to get you back, he told Her that She had made a mistake,'' it was clear Crowley was struggling trying to understand everything being said but he was really trying.

''Do you want to stay here?'' Aziraphale asked turning Crowley's face round to look at him, Crowley shook his head sharply ''OK. Let's get out of here, stay close''.

Making sure the cost was clear the three of them headed back in the direction Aziraphale had come from earlier, if the gate wasn't open would he have the energy to open one himself? He hoped Raphael was alright. 

Footsteps sounded nearby and they all turned to see Gabriel waiting for them ''no no no, we can't have this'' the archangel set his eyes on the family, there was nothing but hate in that violet stare. ''I have no idea how you got up here Aziraphale but none of you will be leaving. Come here you LITTLE BITCH'' he shouted the last part and made a grab for Eden ''set me on fire again and you will be sorry''.

Crowley swiped at Gabriel with his tail and turned to Eden ''you set him on fire? That's my girl'' it cheered him up to hear that, he wished he could have seen it. Gabriel had jumped back when Crowley swiped him and he was seething with anger ''you are all going to get what you deserve, that can not be allowed to exist.'' He jabbed a finger at Eden who was hiding behind Aziraphale, she poked her tongue out at him. ''She has not caused any trouble, please just leave her alone. She's just a child'' Aziraphale didn't want to beg anything from Gabriel and knew his request wouldn't be granted.

Michael appeared next to Gabriel with Uriel and Sandalphon, the four of them stared down their three prisoners, ''all gateways are sealed again. You can't leave'' Michael gave an evil smile and turned to her superior ''the All Mighty wants to interrogate them Herself. Oh I wonder what the out come of that will be''.

The All Mighty. She wanted to do this Herself, that was not a good thing. The only time She got involved was when an angel needed server punishment, that would mean Aziraphale would be banished but who knew what would happen to Crowley and Eden.

They were ushered to the All Mighty's office to await their fate.


	16. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel doesn't like what he gets told.

The four angels marched their prisoners along the endless corridors for what seamed like a life time, Aziraphale kept a tight grip on Eden who in turn held onto her father's coat. Crowley slithered his away next to them, taking some very deliberate snaps at the ankles of the angels herding them along, this caused the four of them to make some very undignified hops and skips in order to avoid him. There was one thing about Crowley that only the All Mighty and Raphael knew about him. 

But I am not going to tell you just yet.

They arrived at a large set of doors and waited for Gabriel to knock, they opened on silent hinges revealing a very large, clean room. A single desk stood at one end, a lone figure sat behind it, as they walked closer Eden turned her head to look at the person waiting for them. She wasn't old but also not young, Her eyes held wisdom no one else could ever know. She didn't look angry but She also didn't look happy.

Gabriel gave Aziraphale a hard shove to move him in front of the desk, this cased Crowley to hiss violently and snap at the archangel's hand. The woman behind the desk stood up ''none of that hear Crowley'' She knew he had changed his name and thought it best to use it rather than risk angering him more.  
Crowley backed off and curled himself around Aziraphale's legs, the angel placed a comforting hand on his head. The All Mighty watched them with steady eyes.

''All knowing one, we have brought the traitorous Aziraphale for punishment, what we have to tell you will shock you greatly'' Gabriel gave a very stiff bow as he spoke ''this abomination can not be aloud to continue living. Shall we deal with it?'' He pointed to Eden who snarled at him, showing her sharp little teeth. Her adult ones would be mush worse.

The All Mighty walked round her desk, She looked at the red haired child clinging onto Aziraphale, She looked at the blonde angel then down to Crowley who was hissing in warning ''I mean them no harm Crowley, please relax'' She had a commanding but gentle voice, a mothers voice, one used to reprimand many disobedient angels. Crowley growled the best he could ''change me back. Let me stand next to my family'' he nudged at Aziraphale's hand and settled his head on his husband's thigh.  
''I can't do that Crowley, I no longer have any power over you. When I banished you I severed my connections. I am sorry'' She spoke in a soft tone but it didn't do anything to calm Crowley's shattered nerves and building anger, he spat out a very vile word that caused Aziraphale to cover Eden's ears ''not in front of a child dearest''. Eden giggled at this and lent down to stroke the soft nose.

Michael stepped forwards ''enough of this. Great One the crimes these two have committed are unspeakable and deserving of divine punishment. Crowley is already fallen but Aziraphale needs to answer for his crimes, give us our orders and we will carry them out''.

The All Mighty perched on the edge of her desk ''I know what has been going on Michael, I just didn't know how bad things had gotten''.

''Then let us put things to right Great One. The abomination needs to be taken care of as soon as possible'' Gabriel once again indicated Eden, he was surprised She hadn't already picked up on the horrible creature. He was silenced with a wave of a hand ''she is no abomination Gabriel. I have not picked up any magical shifts or rifts , I know what she is capable of and so do you. She threatens the world you want to create Gabriel'' something in the All Mighty's tone sent chills through everyone in the room, ''what world would that be?'' Aziraphale asked staring at Gabriel with cold eyes.

''Gabriel wants a world of chaos and destruction, one where he is in complete control. However Eden here will bring about a world befitting her name, peace, happiness. I have come to realize that the angels I have entrusted with caring for my creations are not as trust worthy as I first thought. I am going to admit that I have made may mistakes, you were my first Crowley'' the All Mighty looked sadly down at the dark serpent ''I have had a very enlightening chat with someone'' She beckoned behind her and a shape appeared beside the desk.

Gabriel and the other angels stepped back ''Raphael''.  
''After I dragged him back here he made it very clear that I was to listen, I listened and I looked (here She tapped Her head), what I saw sickened me. Raphael may have been locked away here for years but he still knew what was going on around him. That is what he and Crowley were created to do, to be the ones all of you would report to, to be the ones who would be the bridge between you all and me. But things didn't work out the why I had planned''.

Crowley had stopped listening and had moved to study Raphael more closely, he flicked his tongue out to taste the air around the archangel. Raphael knelt down to allow him to see his face better, he held out a hand carefully placing it on his brother's head ''I know you'' Crowley whispered ''I know you from a long time ago. We were separated by Her'' he turned his eyes on the All Mighty ''you separated me from my twin''.

'' Yes. I know now that I made a terrible mistake, I am so sorry Crowley. Can you ever forgive me?''

''No!''

This blunt answer shocked everyone in the room, even the All Mighty flinched.

''Nothing can be done for me now, just let Aziraphale and Eden go home, do with me what you wish but let them live safely. I will never forgive you for doing this to me and knowing that I less evil than them'' Crowley shot the four angels a venom filled glare, ''I don't give a shit about your plans, I only care for Aziraphale and Eden''.

''My plans. You interrupted my plans Crowley, so I had to make new ones. The ineffable plan I believe Aziraphale called it, the two of you coming together, creating the future I could no longer create myself. When the two of you met on the wall of the garden I felt a powerful shift within you both, something genuine. I never had a hand in the two of you meeting over the years, you did all that yourselves. I messed things up but I know you and Aziraphale can fix it'' the All Mighty wiped her eyes with a heavy heart.

''We shouldn't have to fix it'' Aziraphale stated sharply setting Eden on the desk, Gabriel eyed them. Ready to strike. ''Great One you can not be serious, you want these two vile beings to help shape the future. After everything I have done for you, followed your orders, carried out every single one to the letter. These two disobeyed your orders, messed up Armageddon as well as many other things and for the past three years they have been doing...Doing the unthinkable. Allowing a demon to touch you like that is disgusting'' the archangel was red in the face ''and they made THAT'' he finished his rant with a maddening scream, he wasn't pleased at being held accountable for all the current problems on Earth.

With a sharp flick of his wrist a dagger appeared in Gabriel's hand, he flew at Eden who was still on the desk. She screamed as he grabbed her but Crowley quickly got between them, he used his strong body to push the archangel back. Gabriel stumbled but regained his balance and squared up to the snake with his dagger raised. ''That is enough'' the All Mighty raised her voice to try and get there attention but Gabriel wasn't having any of it ''NO. No, not this time. I will not have THEM ruin everything I have worked hard for, this is going to end''.

Gabriel and Crowley went for each other again, a strong archangel and an equally strong snake battling to the death. Gabriel slashed with the dagger, Crowley dodged out the way and snapped with his teeth, the others tried to step in to stop the fight but they couldn't get close enough.

Eden held onto her father's arm ''can't you stop them?'' 

''They won't listen, there is a lot of hatred between them. One of them won't walk away from this'' Aziraphale's voice trembled and he covered Eden's eyes to stop her from seeing the out come. 

Michael tried to grab hold of her superior's arms ''stop Gabriel. He isn't worth it, don't waste your energy'' this only got her shoved backwards, Uriel helped her up ''it's no use. Best just leave him to it''.

Crowley had managed to get the upper hand but he needed to get closer to Gabriel in order to bite him, that thing that only the All Mighty and Raphael knew about Crowley, he was poisonous. Not venomous but fully poisonous, that attitude had to come from somewhere, he was given that as a fail safe when he was banished and he didn't need his wings or magic to use it. He just had to get closer.  
Gabriel continued to slash and dodge ''I am the greatest one here. I will not be pushed aside by the likes of you''. Crowley watched his pattern looking for a way in. He soon found one, he made his move. With one strong strike Crowley got his fangs into Gabriel's neck and bit down hard, Gabriel cried out and drove the dagger into Crowley's back.

Crowley let go but not before injecting quite a lot of his poison into Gabriel's system, the archangel stumbled back and collapsed onto the floor, Crowley slowly slithered back to Aziraphale. ''I got him'' Crowley gasped placing his head in Aziraphale's lap ''he got me too''.

The All Mighty went to check on Gabriel but found the poison was spreading fast, he was not going to survive ''get him comfortable'' She told Michael before going to check on Crowley. The snake was also in a bad way but a stab wound could be healed easily ''Raphael heal him. Fully.''

Raphael nodded and carefully took Crowley from Aziraphale's arms ''stand back a little''. Sending all the magical energy he had into the damaged body Raphael concentrated on healing his brother, bright white light covered the serpent's form and he started to shift. Crowley was sat on his knees, completely naked, hair grown out hanging over his shoulders and his wings fanned out behind him. He gasped a breath, opened his eyes and settled them on Aziraphale, he reached out his hand ''angel?'' Aziraphale gently took the offered hand and pulled Crowley into his arms ''yes dearest. I'm here with you'' he placed a kiss on his husband's lips and held him close. He then noticed Crowley's wings ''oh my goodness...''

The once black wings now shimmered with colours, Crowley's beloved colours, he didn't have to shift in to snake form to see them ever again ''they are beautiful. You are beautiful. I have missed you'' Aziraphale brushed a hand over the soft feathers and watched Crowley sigh at the touch, he had missed the feel of these hands.  
Eden made her way over and looked at the shimmering wings with large eyes she then looked at her mother, ''hello mama'' she whispered tugging at one of her curls. Crowley smiled at her ''hello Eden'', he picked her up and they had their first real hug, his yellow eyes were bright and his smile wide ''I thought I would never meet you.''

Crowley looked at Raphael ''thank you'' he said gently placing a hand on his shoulder ''thank you. What of Gabriel?''

''Dead, you got him good brother'' Raphael looked towards the three angels and the All Mighty standing over Gabriel's body ''he went mad with power. It never ends well for anyone like that. Let's get you three home, Oh but first...'' Raphael placed his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder and the blonde angel felt his own body healing, he filled out and his magic flared within him. Aziraphale looked and felt himself again, he smiled at Raphael and helped Crowley to his feet, the demon wobbled and held on tight. He hadn't used his legs for five years and it felt strange to stand again, with a quick snap of his fingers he was dressed and his hair was shorter, he was Crowley again.

Opening a gateway to Earth Raphael promised to check up on them soon ''I will not bother you the way everyone else has. The three of you need plenty of rest and I have a lot of work to do up here. Take care''.

...EARTH...  
Being back on Earth was a shock to Crowley and it took him a while to realize where he was ''Tadfield?'' He asked looking around, it was dark but he spotted the church spire in the distance. Home, he was home.

The little family spent a few hours getting reunited, Crowley had missed much and knew he wouldn't pick it all up in one go, he sat with Eden on his lap and listened to the stories she and Aziraphale told him, he listened to their voices and felt his chest tighten, he was willing to give all this up to protect them and they were not willing to let him do it. Together forever.

Eden eventually fell asleep curled up on her mother's lap, Crowley gently brushed her hair away from her face ''do you think what She said about Eden is true?'' 

''I don't know. I want her to have a normal childhood and I want to just be with you, so let's not think on that for now'' Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders and the two of them headed upstairs to put Eden to bed. Crowley tucked the covers over her and kissed her forehead softly ''goodnight my little flame. Thank you for finding me''.  
He and Aziraphale headed to their bedroom and embraced each other tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the end guys.


	17. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley reconnect.

Aziraphale looked deeply into Crowley's eyes and pulled him into a tight embrace, just to feel him again, to feel his heart beating felt to good to be true. Was he dreaming again? He hoped not, he couldn't stand it if he were. In the light of the bedroom Crowley's hair looked like dancing flames but his face was sad ''talk to me my love, tell me what's on your mind'' Aziraphale ran his hands down Crowley's arms, his voice gentle, loving.

Crowley swallowed hard, his hands on Aziraphale's waist ''I am so sorry my angel. I have put you through so much, how can you stand being near me after all I have done?'' The demon's voice was barely a whisper but he didn't remove his hands from his husband's body, he didn't want to lose the contact. Aziraphale sighed deeply ''please stop saying sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for, you wanted to protect your family no one should ever apologize for doing that. I love you so much and I have missed you just as much, come here'' he pulled Crowley closer to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. 

They arched into each others bodies, savouring being close again ''do you still want me angel?'' Crowley asked between kisses, his breath coming in broken gasps, ''Oh yes dearest. I will never stop wanting you, needing you. Loving you'' Aziraphale panted back. ''I love you too Zira'', it wasn't everyday Crowley used Aziraphale's name or a shortened version of it, but when he did it sent pleasurable shivers through Aziraphale's body. ''I want to see you'' the angel's voice was gently commanding and he carefully pulled the T-shirt free from the tight jeans.

Crowley didn't pull back, he allowed his T-shirt to be removed and dropped to the floor, he smiled at the tickling sensation Aziraphale's hands made down his chest. The jeans went next and Aziraphale gave his husband's body a proper look over, the sharp angles, slender shape, those beautiful scales ''you are perfect, please don't change'' Aziraphale started planting kisses down Crowley's chest, setting his tongue to work on the dark pink nipples. Crowley gave a little moan and he brushed his fingers through the soft blonde hair as encouragement. He felt a small nip just under his collar bone and he quickly stopped Aziraphale from going further ''careful, don't brake the skin''.

''I have been meaning to ask you about that. Why didn't you tell me you were poisonous?'' Aziraphale continued caressing Crowley's torso while waiting for an answer. Crowley was fuzzy headed under the touches but he forced his voice to work ''I don't know, I only ever used it in self-defence. That's why I am always careful not to brake skin when I bite you.''

''I thought snakes were venomous, why poison?''

''Venom takes time to work, poison works much quicker. As you saw with Gabriel'' Crowley pushed that from his mind, all he wanted was Aziraphale.

They went to the bed and Crowley laid himself down and presented a fine image, stripping his own clothing Aziraphale sat on the bed next to him and continued admiring Crowley's body. Crowley in turn started running his hands over the soft frame ''I have had many vivid dreams about you angel. How do I know I am not dreaming now?'' 

''I too have had such dreams, maybe we should test and find out'' Aziraphale gave a wicked smile and ducked his head, taking Crowley into his mouth. The demon shuddered and relaxed under the touch ''this is real. Oh yes this is real, by the stars'' his voice was high and Crowley placed a hand over his mouth, ''it's OK. Eden won't hear anything'' Aziraphale told him softly before continuing his work.  
With each bob of that blonde head Crowley felt his body come alive again, he focused his breathing and rolled his hips to meet Aziraphale's lips. The angel caressed the strong thighs savouring the the moans and hip rolls, all of this was real. 

Licking up Crowley's length Aziraphale drew forth the sound his ears had been waiting to hear, the deep lustful moan that only he could get from the demon, Crowley had tried with his own hand before but even with Aziraphale watching him do it he still failed to recreate the sensation. ''My little secret my love'' the angel had whispered.

''Do you want me?'' Aziraphale pulled away and climbed up his husband's flushed body, he pushed his hips into Crowley's listening to the contented whimper that it caused. ''Yes, I want you'' Crowley spread his legs wider allowing Aziraphale to settle between them, with a couple of quick but gentle thrusts Aziraphale was fully in Crowley. He went to move but long slim hands held him in place ''let me feel you, just be there for a moment'' Crowley held his husband tightly feeling the weight of him and feeling him inside his own body. Aziraphale placed small kisses along the slim neck, he wasn't going to rush Crowley ''take as long as you need my love''.

After a few minutes Crowley nodded allowing Aziraphale to move, hard but slow. They found their rhythm with out difficulty but not wanting this to be over to soon they slowed down, Aziraphale sat back pulling Crowley onto his lap just to get him closer, Crowley could feel every inch of Aziraphale within him. Bodies hot and covered in sweat they rode out all their pent-up energy together, gripping tightly to Crowley's waist to help keep him steady Aziraphale started to thrust faster, he locked eyes with his husband and they kept eye contact as their climax was getting closer.

''I'm nearly there angel. Oh by the stars angel, please I'm gonna...OH! ANGEL'' Crowley spilled over his stomach, his forehead resting on Aziraphale's.

''Ride it out love, I have you. I have you, you're alright...CROWLEY'' Aziraphale came with a cry of his loved ones name, a name he feared he would never say again. They stayed where they were, Crowley straddling Aziraphale's lap, continuing to kiss and touch. Being reunited. 

They eventually let the pain out, letting the tears fall they cuddled each other close and held on through out the night. They would never be separated again.


	18. Free and alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare finally ends.

The next few days were quiet and that allowed the little family time to be together, during the day when Eden was at school Crowley spent time with the Pulsifer family, Adam Young and his friends. They were all relieved to have him home, Adam had kept the Bentley safely locked in a garage and made sure it stayed in perfect working order and clean. Crowley was happy to see his car and thankful it had been looked after.

The afternoons were family time, they would take Eden to the forest where she and her mother would play and bond with each other. Aziraphale would watch from a distance smiling at how natural Crowley was with their daughter, the demon had always loved children and had done all he could to protect them over the years. Watching his husband walking hand in hand with Eden the angel studded his girl closely, she was so alive when outside. It almost looked like the forest bloomed when she was there, maybe the All Mighty was right about Eden. Aziraphale didn't want to think about that just yet, she was still child.

Night time was their time. Crowley and Aziraphale would spend the nights talking, just being close or making love. This night however Crowley asked Aziraphale if he could groom the angel's wings ''they must be in an awful state'' the demon had noticed Aziraphale was in a bit of discomfort. Aziraphale sat up on the bed and manifested his wings into view, Crowley looked at them with a small smile ''you tried to groom them yourself'' he sighed planting a kiss on his angel's shoulder, the fair skin was soft and cool under his lips. ''I did the best I could, but I couldn't reach all the way'' Aziraphale lowered his head as Crowley started grooming.  
Grooming was a very intimate process, wings were very sensitive and needed a special way of being touched. Crowley gently plucked out some old feathers, these were so loose it didn't take much to remove them, the beautiful pure white wings thankfully still looked healthy, Crowley massaged the base of the wings where they met Aziraphale's back. Aziraphale settled against his husband's chest ''I was so fearful I would never feel this again''.

Crowley brushed his hands over the angel's chest while placing tiny kisses along Aziraphale's neck and shoulders ''thinking about you was the only thing that kept me sane when I was locked up. All I wanted to do was see you, even if was just for a second, I wanted to be like this with you'' Crowley gave the silky white feathers a gentle caress. That's when he spotted something in the light ''Zira, look'' Crowley curled the right wing round so Aziraphale could see it, the shocked gasp jolted Crowley's body. Framing each feather was a pale boarder of gold, the same pale gold of Aziraphale's hair. After all these years Aziraphale had earned his first colours, ''my goodness. You have finally been seen for the brave soldier you are, these are beautiful'' Crowley swapped their positions so he now straddled his husband's lap. The angel's wings fanned out over the bed showing them off in their full glory, once the new feathers grew through they would be powerful and Aziraphale would have far more magical energy than before. Leaning over to reach the wings Crowley started to gently massage them, he watched Aziraphale close his eyes and relax under his touch ''you enjoy that don't you'' the demon purred into his ear, Aziraphale sighed in response. Crowley didn't dominate Aziraphale often, he didn't like seeing the angel being controlled by anyone ''not even me'' Crowley thought to himself. Aziraphale loved it when Crowley dominated, loved the little tricks the demon used to draw pleasure from him.

They took turns that night, making everything last for the whole night. They didn't need to sleep after all. By the time the sun rose over the horizon they were fully spent, blood heated in their veins, skin slick with sweat and semen, magical energy buzzing wildly. Aziraphale brought his wings round to cover them, they had a couple more hours before Eden woke up so they just stayed snuggled in each others arms, enjoying the moment.

It was Saturday so with no school Eden was free to play all she wanted in the woods, she and Luke ran through the trees playing their usual game of hide and seek. Eden had apologized for what she did to him but her friend told her not to worry ''I am just happy you are OK'', Luke had hugged her tight before they ran off to play.

They stayed in sight of their parents just to be safe, it wasn't long before Eden felt the 'fizzing' feeling from her magic. Raphael appeared ahead of them in the little 'oasis' field and Eden ran to him, he knelt down to hug her ''it's good to see you again little one'' the archangel smiled, Eden went to say something but she saw someone waiting a little way off. The All Mighty looked at the little red haired girl and gave a small nod of her head, ''why is she here?'' Eden asked in an unhappy whisper, ''are your mother and father here?'' Raphael asked back gently.

Eden and Luke called for their parents to hurry up, Crowley was the first one to appear and he gave Raphael a smile. He had been remembering more about his twin but there was still so much missing.  
Once everyone was gathered they were given an update on what was happening in heaven ''with Gabriel dead the angels are in an awful state of confusion. Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon are currently sulking in the cells, we don't know what to do with them'' Raphael plucked at the grass as he spoke. ''Can't you just banish them like you did with me?'' Crowley bluntly asked the All Mighty as She paced around the small group. Shacking her head the All Mighty looked at him ''I can't risk that. They know far to much about heaven, you showed me how dangerous a fallen angel can be in regards to inside information''.

''Yes because that is what I am, a dangerous mistake'' Crowley spat angrily. He felt a hand on his thigh and he turned to look at Aziraphale, the angel gave him 'that look', Crowley nodded and turned back to Raphael. The archangel wasn't happy with the way his brother was still being treated, it was clear the only one who treated Crowley with any kindness was Aziraphale.

''We will leave the three of them in the cells for now, they still have much to tell us. The loyalty they have towards Gabriel is shocking, Michael is positive the world Gabriel wanted to create was the right one. Amazing what happens when the children are left unattended for so long'' Raphael's voice deepened during the last part, he sounded the same way Crowley did when the demon was pissed off.

The All Mighty stopped her pacing and shot a glare at the angel, over the past few days he had been giving Her a dressing down, what he had to tell her and what she was prepared to listen to were on different levels. This had caused the archangel to forcefully take charge of heaven in an attempt to get it running smoothly again, he soon discovered it would take years before the mess was sorted out.  
''Raphael please. I know how you feel and I understand, I should have done more...''

''More? You should have done SOMETHING. You knew what Gabriel was doing, you knew what hell was up to. You knew that you messed up when you banished Crowley yet you did nothing. You sat there behind your little desk fully aware of everything going on around you, knowing full well I could have put it all to rights but kept me locked away because I tried to save my brother. All this mess because you were to proud to admit it'' Raphael had jumped to his feet and was now towering over the All Mighty, She took a small step back and looked him in the eyes. He and Crowley had been her first ever creations, it had been their job to run heaven for her, to teach all the other angels. She only understood why Crowley had been asking so many questions after she had banished him, he was trying to do the job she had created him for. 

Crowley got up and placed a comforting hand on Raphael's arm ''I think the three of us need to talk''. They walked a short distance from the group, Aziraphale noted their body language. The brothers were not happy. Eden poked the ground with her fingers which caused daisies to appear, she giggled and looked up at her father ''look what I did daddy'' her voice was high with happiness, Aziraphale smiled down at her ''amazing sweet heart. Have you done that before?'' 

''Once. I made some flowers in a shop open when I walked past'' Eden bobbed in place with excitement, she turned to look behind her ''are they going to be OK?'' She saw her mother speaking with the All Mighty, from the way he moved his arms the five year old could tell her mother was not happy. Aziraphale pulled her into his lap and kissed the top of her head ''they know what to say. Don't worry too much''.  
The All Mighty had no choice but to listen to Crowley's rant, after all She had put him through he had much to get out of his system. When he asked what She meant about Eden's future the All Mighty knew she had to chose her words very carefully, ''I will not be around forever, even I have my limits. One day Eden will take my place, I would like for her to train with me so she can learn what responsibilities she will be taking over''. Wrong thing to say.  
Crowley went red in the face and he practically exploded ''NO! No way is she taking over from you. I will never burden my daughter with something like that, I want her to have a normal life''.

''She is half angel half demon, she can't have a normal life Crowley. I may not have interfered with you and Aziraphale meeting or anything after but the two of you have done what I needed you to do. Eden will take charge of heaven and hell, she will bring them together, unite two divided worlds for the better''.

''ENOUGH'' Crowley's roar shook the surrounding area, Aziraphale ran over holding Eden to him. ''After everything you have done, everything you have ignored you want me to hand my daughter over to you'' Crowley was on the verge of flaming.

''What is this?'' Aziraphale asked reaching them, dark clouds started to cover the sky above them. Crowley told him what the All Mighty had said and that caused Aziraphale to shake his head ''no. Eden is not going anywhere with you.''

Eden spoke up ''please just leave us alone. I want us to be left alone'' she buried her face into her father's shoulder, Crowley put his arms around them both and turned back to the All Mighty ''I never want to see you here again, I don't ever want to see you again. Raphael you are welcome. Tell you what, how about making Raphael your successor'' the demon was seething by the time he turned away. He couldn't remember the last time he had been that angry. The All Mighty went to say something else but Raphael quickly stopped her ''best to do as he says. If a small amount of his poison is strong enough to kill Gabriel in seconds I don't want to see how much it takes to do you in. I gave him that poison for a reason.''

''You did?''

''Yes. It was the last thing I could do for my brother, when I saw him forced to his knees in front of you begging for forgiveness I knew he needed something just in case.'' Raphael grinned sharply at the look he was given, he wouldn't hear the end of this. He wouldn't listen, he had far to much work to do. ''Leave now, I will be back later''.

''When will that be?'' The All Mighty asked with a sharp tone, Raphael shrugged ''when I feel like it''.

She left in a rumble of thunder, She wasn't happy, leaving Raphael to clear the air. The archangel apologized for Her ''She had no right to say any of that. I will make sure you are never bothered again, please do all you can to make sure Eden has a normal life'' Raphael took Eden from Azirapale's arms when she reached out for him. Eden had grown quite attached to her uncle ''please don't stay away for too long. I want to know you more''.

''That will be up to your mother and father'' Raphael gave Crowley a look before handing Eden back to Aziraphale, the archangel and the demon walked to the tree line. Crowley studded his brother closely ''I still have much to learn about you and Eden wants to know you. Please come and visit as much as you like''.

Raphael nodded ''I will, thank you. Now that I am free our bond will strengthen again, I was able to see your memories from time to time so I wasn't totally in the dark over the years''.

''How much have you seen?'' Crowley asked suddenly feeling awkward, he hoped Raphael hadn't seen him and Aziraphale doing 'that'.

A shake of the head was all the answer Crowley needed and he gave his brother a tight hug ''I have missed you. I just didn't know it''.

''I know. I will see you all soon, there is so much to sort out. Be a family man from now on, don't stray away from that'' Raphael left after saying goodbye to his friends leaving the woodland in silence.

Eden reached her small hand out to her mother and removed his sunglasses gently, his yellow eyes were bright and alive, Eden kissed his check ''I love you mama'' she said with a smile. ''I love you too my little flame'' Crowley brought his family into his arms, his life was complete.

They headed home, Eden walking between her parents holding onto their hands. Crowley met Aziraphale's eyes, they were bright and Crowley understood the message. The All Mighty may have created everything around them but they had created Eden. She was their Eden, their happiness and they wanted to keep that for as long as possible.

For the first time in six thousand years Crowley and Aziraphale felt fully free and alive and it was thanks to the little girl who now smiled up at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this. I have never written a story like this before and I hope it wasn't overly crap. Thanks again.


End file.
